


The Depths of Royalty

by DraceDomino



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Beast - Freeform, Choking, Double Penetration, F/F, Fighting Kink, Futanari, Hardcore, Horses, Magic, Mental Breakdown, Mindbreak, Oral Sex, Other, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Watersports, cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Finally at the end of her patience with Princess Kitana, Mileena decides to do something about her. It isn't enough to merely defeat her, though. First...Kitana has to be broken, and then she can be rebuilt. Rebuilt into the perfect fuckslave, rebuilt into something meant to serve Mileena and Mileena alone.The breaking will not be gentle or swift.





	1. Chapter 1

The Depths of Royalty  
Chapter One  
-By Drace Domino

 

Through the rest of the evening, Kitana simply laid there on the cold floor of the training hall, stewing in what had just happened to her. Every muscle on the athletic woman’s body ached, and it was a pain that resonated in fashions far beyond merely the physical. Her pride was as bruised as it had ever been, and in a place like Outworld one’s pride was sometimes the only treasure they had. She could barely breathe without shuddering from a shockwave of pain that reminded her of the long trial that she had endured, and every time she attempted to push her palms to the floor and lift herself up she only made it halfway before collapsing down to the ground again. She’d have to somehow muster the strength to walk before morning lest Shao Kahn's forces see the weakened mess that she had become, but for now all she could do is lay flat on her chest and whimper.

Lay there in the scent of sweat and the musk of lust, lay there with her ass sore and used and filled with a disgustingly thick cream. Every second that she felt it dribbling down the sculpt of her otherwise flawless ass was a second in history that she despised, and every second only made her more and more angry. An anger that; in the moment, had nowhere to go but within. She laid there chewing on it, seething in the heat and the rage that was building within her, letting it fester and rot in the pit of her stomach.

She knew better than to give in to revenge. She knew well enough to know that Outworld was a place where power was the only law, and if nothing else she had just learned that she was certainly not powerful. At least...not powerful enough. She knew that if she gave in to those thoughts of fury and revenge she would only find herself suffering more, and yet...and yet she couldn’t quite dispel the thoughts of what happened. Every ache within her ass, every swallow laced with terror and sorrow, every scent of exhausted sweat...they were all reminders of her recent fall.

Reminders of when she was bested by Mileena.

\--

The evening had started off like most others; at least for Princess Kitana. She was the envy of so many and the desire of all of her people; whether male or female she was enough to catch all of their eyes. With a body that was as close to perfection that Outworld had ever known and a reputation for being wiser and more merciful than Shao Kahn, people craved to lay with her just as ravenously as they ached for the day that she would be queen. It was a lofty responsibility and one that Kitana had always taken seriously, and she had witnessed too many deaths to ignore the knowledge that only the strong in her homeland survived. To that end the training hall saw more of her on any given night than her bedroom, and it was there that she worked tirelessly to ensure her body was a flawless weapon.

She had always moved with grace and deadly precision, and the training exercises that night were no exception. Flipping through the air and tumbling with perfect finesse, Kitana made short work of the training dummies and left her mark upon their frames. Typically every morning the servants of Shao Kahn would have to replace the damaged training targets, and it was almost always because of the suffering they would experience at the hands of the princess. Slashes from her fans, heavy indentations from her powerful kicks and strikes, and the occasional decapitation. After all, even though she was a princess regality didn’t entirely fit in with Outworld as it did Edenia. It was a place that expected its leaders to be lethal.

She had already been training for almost two hours straight before she received a visitor, and had already collected a noticeable layer of sweat across her figure. She dressed in the same royal garb she typically fought in; thigh high boots and elbow length gloves, and a one piece outfit with crossed laces going up the entire exposed midsection. The sides of her breasts were mostly exposed as she fought in such an outfit, kept in check only by the threads that kept her outfit connected together. It was an outfit mirrored by the other assassins of Shao Kahn; from the skillful and wise Jade to the ruthlessly vicious Mileena. And as Kitana continued to push herself in an attempt to raise her already heavy skill, it was the latter woman that found her way inside to watch.

Kitana knew of Mileena’s presence almost immediately, but she didn’t call it out into the open at first. Instead she kept striking and flipping and slashing at the training dummies, always sure to keep Mileena’s general direction somewhere in the fringes of her vision. The wicked pink-clad warrior was simply standing in the doorway for now; arms draped across her chest and one boot crossed before the other. Her sai hung at her waist as if aching to be pulled, and as per her preference she had her face mask pulled above her...unique features. Though her body was clearly a match for Kitana’s own in terms of beauty, the faces of Shao Khan’s assassins couldn’t possibly be more diverse. Even when she was training Kitana was a picture of loveliness with smooth skin and full lips, but hiding underneath Mileena’s own veil was a wide and vicious maw filled with needle-like, demonic teeth. It was as much of a crime for Mileena to go without a mask as it was for Kitana to wear one; or so Jade had once confided to her one late evening.

Kitana continued to push herself, grunting and sweating as she spun and tumbled within her training. If anything the presence of the interloper forced her to work harder and push herself to new lengths, stretching her legs forward in wide kicks and sending her fans soaring across the training hall. Every move was as precise as ever even with the simple purpose of showing off for the benefit of Mileena; to subtly suggest that the princess was not one to lurk near. Despite her display; however, Mileena remained unphased and finally spoke up with a sinister tone to her voice.

“So the princess is trying to better herself.” From the very first word she sounded crass and sadistic, and it was a given she was smiling wide underneath her veil. “Try all you want, little girl, you’ll never hold a candle to me. I would expect you to have a very short reign once you claim the throne from Shao Kahn...easy prey for any assassin that would like the throne for themselves.”

Kitana simply scowled, and answered Mileena not with words but with actions. In the midst of a particularly elegant mid-air flip she snapped her wrist in the direction of Mileena, sending one of her bladed fans spinning squarely towards the vicious woman. It was a swift attack that she knew was unlikely to hit, and perhaps wasn’t even meant to. Expressing to Mileena that she wanted to be left alone would be enough, and frankly she didn’t like the idea of explaining to Shao Khan that she accidentally killed one of his favorite warriors. Naturally it wasn’t a worry she needed to hold on to for long, for as soon as the fan neared Mileena the woman grasped the handle of one of her sai and swung upward in a harsh, wide angle. The fan spun up into the air and caught a natural arc; flowing right back into the hand of its owner. By the time Kitana caught the fan she had landed on the ground once more, and with her heels firmly planted and her fan tightly grasped, she narrowed her eyes at the interloper in the room.

“Leave, grotesque rat.” Kitana demanded in her most royal tone, commanding as much authority as she could muster. Though her own face mask was hanging around her neck her expression was stern and hard, certainly enough to make most of Shao Khan’s finest stand down. Even Sheeva; that massive brute of a woman, had bowed her head and submissive stepped back after receiving such a glare. Mileena was no Sheeva, though, and the icy glare of the princess of Outworld seemed to have no sway over her.

“Or what, Princess?” Mileena beamed, and spun her sai within her hand before sheathing it once more. She pushed off from the wall and started to approach the other girl, moving with a slow and steady gait that allowed her hips to swing with every step. It would’ve been almost alluring were the woman not so befouled within her heart and monstrous in her features, for she surely knew how to use what few sexy pieces of flesh she had been given. Mileena allowed her hands to rest on the handles of her sai as she drew near, moving until she stood a mere six feet from the other woman. “...if you really want to test yourself, spar with me. You can’t expect to get a good fight out of those blocks of wood. You might as well be fighting the fools from Earthrealm for all you’ll learn.”

“I have no desire to fight you, Mileena.” Kitana simply growled in response, and continued to give the woman a hard and steady gaze. Despite her statement she kept a firm grip on her fans, and a narrow eye on the movements of the monstrous assassin. “Leave, before you have to explain to Shao Khan why your face somehow became even more revolting to look at.” Mileena smirked underneath her mask, and a predatory clicking noise could be heard from the back of her throat. It was nearly animalistic in nature, vicious and steady like the rattling of a snake. And it told Kitana all she needed to know even before Mileena spoke; that an assault was headed her way.

“I’m not giving you a choice, princess of whores!” Mileena suddenly roared, and dashed forward. Kitana barely had a chance to bring her fans up to deflect the first attack, and her heels skidded across the ground as her entire body was shifted from the impact. Her eyes narrowed, and she studied the swift movements of her enemy.

If Mileena wanted a battle that desperately...she would provide it. The princess of Outworld would show that she was not one to cross.

\--

From the very onset of the fight, Kitana was surprised at the sheer ferocity that Mileena was ready to display. The pink-clad warrior dashed at her with a fury flaring in her eyes, and her assault came swift and brutal. There was no doubt in Kitana’s mind that the battle was one that could’ve very easily ended in a fatality if she wasn’t cautious or careful; for assassins of Shao Khan there was no “safe” sparring. The points of Mileena’s sai darted forward in an attempt to catch Kitana’s fans but the princess was a hair too quick; sweeping her hands away from the trap as she jumped back a few steps. At the very beginning Kitana was content to play a more cautious game against the fury of Mileena, attempting to read her movements in a hope of finding some critical moment where she could counter. Unfortunately for her the other warrior had cast her lot in with unpredictability tempered with pure skill and speed, and as the strikes kept heading towards her Kitana found herself struggling to find an opening to exploit.

The first moment of true impact came as one of Kitana’s fans stretched forward, attempting to slash into Mileena’s territory to buy the princess some space. In a fluid motion Mileena caught the blade with a sai and twisted the attack right back towards her, and Kitana gasped as she very nearly cut a wide gash in her own chest. She escaped just in time, but gazed down at the only casualty of the counter, the threads that crossed over her chest on her revealing uniform. Almost instantly she could feel that her breasts weren’t fitting as neatly against her chest as they were before, and the outfit that she relied on was looser and more ill-fitting. It was a smart deflection on the part of Mileena; though the blow had missed Kitana’s flesh it would hinder her future attacks. The assassins of Shao Khan counted on their revealing uniforms to fit against them like a second skin, and now that advantage had been stripped away from the princess.

Mileena merely delighted in it all, and smirked underneath her veil as she pressed her advantage. As soon as she saw the garment loosen across Kitana’s chest she swept down with a low kick, swinging one powerful leg out and striking the princess just behind her knees. Kitana’s grunt of pain was a satisfying thing for the wicked woman to enjoy, and beneath the fabric crossing her face she licked her devious tongue across those jagged, rough teeth. Kitana dropped to her knees but only for an instant, quick to rise as she knew the penalty of being in such a helpless state before a warrior like Mileena. It was a brief victory for the assassin, but a victory nonetheless.

The battle was made of many such moments; tiny victories in favor of Mileena. Though every now and again Kitana would manage to land a blow against her attacker, by far and wide the woman in pink and black held the advantage. Jabs and kicks landed against Kitana and made her stagger more and more each time, and as she fought she could feel more of her revealing outfit getting in her way. It was doing her more harm than good by the middle of the fight, and Mileena had done her part in damaging it further. The threads that once kept her bustline in check now all dangled ripped and frayed from the center of her outfit, and when Kitana twisted into precise positions the fabric twisted uncomfortably around her. It was the disadvantage to filling out an outfit as well as she did; as soon as the integrity of the garment started to fade it was little more than a hindrance.

Near the end of the fight, it was a hindrance that Mileena decided to free her of. During a particularly swift and brutal exchange that saw the princess’ fans go flying to the floor in an effective disarm, Mileena suddenly twisted her rival around and darted forward with her sai. Her strikes were dangerously close but her aim was precise, and what could have been a killing blow instead snagged up the rest of Kitana’s loose outfit from behind. She gasped as the points of those deadly weapons pierced the fabric, and for just a fraction of a second she felt them graze along the flesh of her waist. If Mileena so chose in that second she could’ve easily disemboweled the princess from behind, but instead she opted to instead remove her dignity. Two slashes upward brought an end to Kitana’s clothing, and like the fresh skin from a piece of fruit the blue material peeled from her flesh entirely. She stumbled forward wearing nothing but her boots, gloves, and mask, and her naked flesh was finally exposed to the warrior gazing at her with such a predatory look.

“...you look delicious, Princess.” Mileena hissed with a cruel voice, and spun her sai within her hands once more. While Kitana struggled to keep her feet and was forced to choose between covering up her exposed nethers or resuming her defense, Mileena started to walk around her like a wolf slowly circling her prey. Her tongue flashed across her teeth underneath the mask, but in that moment it didn’t matter that it was covering her face: she was ugly by any estimations, veil or not. “Maybe I should throw you to Shao Kahn's guards, and tell them they have permission to enjoy themselves. I’ve heard them talk, you know. So many of them would love the chance to sample you.”

“They would die first!” Kitana finally roared, her eyes flashing as she stood up tall and proud. In one last desperate moment of rebellion Kitana raised her hands in an offensive position, rushing forward in a barechested, exposed attack. Her flawless figure dashed towards Mileena wearing little more than sweat and anger, and she sought to reclaim what pride she had lost at Mileena’s hands. The devious woman at the other end of the battle; however, had other plans.

The defeat of Kitana came swift and decidedly, ending a battle that had already been one sided. As Kitana rushed forward Mileena merely caught the princess’ attack, clutching her wrists and putting an end to that final bit of fight. A hard twist launched her to the ground, and Mileena allowed herself to travel along for the fall. Kitana’s chest struck the hard floor of the training hall with a loud thud, and the princess winced and grunted as she realized defeat had claimed her. The chill of the ground struck her exposed stomach and breasts, but she already knew there would be more to her shameful failure. Mileena had flowed right along with the shove to the ground, and now she pinned her to the floor with one sai near the side of Kitana’s throat and the other pointed at the small of her back. She was elegantly mounting Kitana’s lower half as she held the woman at point, and her voice had never sounded more cruel, vicious, or sadistic as when she spoke up in that instant.

“What will it be, princess?” She taunted, twisting her sai to their respective threatened areas. Hard pinches came to Kitana’s throat and her back, the two spots Mileena had chose as possible points of penetration. “Should I shove it into your back, and leave you helpless? The Crippled Princess of Outworld has a nice ring, don’t you think? Or would you rather I just put you out of your misery now? One stab through your throat...and it’s all over.”

“D...Do what you will, vermin!” Kitana was resistant to the very last breath, sweat lining her body and adrenaline still rolling through her. Though she had lost and may very well die in the next few seconds, she’d be damned if she’d give Mileena the pleasure of listening to her beg. “You’ll never be favored by Shao Khan like I am!”

Words that struck true, words that were honest to a fault. The great warlord indeed enjoyed Mileena for her talents and her cruelty, but she was no princess Kitana. Though in the past few minutes Kitana had landed a few bruising blows on Mileena, it was those words that perhaps struck her the deepest. An angry scowl formed underneath the mask, and she fought sorely against the desire to plunge her sai into the princess’ flesh. One in the back, or one in the neck...why not both? Why not watch the haughty, perfect princess suffer before the end finally came?

Fortunately for Kitana; however, Mileena remembered that the princess’ death was not part of her plans. The pinch of the sai against her flesh fell away, and the blades clattered to the ground with a heavy metallic ringing. For a moment afterward there was silence; silence that was uncomfortable and even terrifying for Kitana, and when it broke away she realized it was leading up to something even more horrific than a swift death at the end of a sai.

“...you’ll be a better fuck if I keep you alive.”

\--

Never had rage burned through Kitana so hot and so fiercely at that moment, and the knowledge that she could do nothing to stop Mileena was nothing short of torture. Her body was well-beaten and bruised by the fight she had just endured, and even if Mileena didn’t have the direct position of advantage overtop her she wouldn’t of been able to best her. When Mileena pushed a hand against the back of Kitana’s head she could merely gasp as her cheek was shoved to the floor, and she clenched her teeth and hissed in fury as the devious warrior took full advantage of her spot of power over the princess. Kitana couldn’t quite see what was happening above her, but she could hear the muted noises of grunting desire from Mileena as the assassin let one of her hands lower, fishing around the front of her outfit to unleash something Kitana hadn’t expected. The outfits that Shao Kahn’s assassins wore were so skin tight and revealing that the fact that Mileena had hid something so enormous within was nothing short of a minor miracle; although it was clear from the beginning she had nothing but malevolent intentions with it. Kitana felt the weight of a heavy cock slap against the outside of her bruised ass, and as her eyes went wide from fear Mileena’s voice carried forward to confirm her suspicions.

“It’s real, Princess.” She purred in a dangerous voice, and chuckled as she shifted her position. “Not every woman in Outworld is built with the same fragile little slut body like you. Thankfully yours still has its uses, even though it can’t fight.”

Mileena held nothing back, and pressed her intrusion against the other woman almost immediately. No sooner did the weight of that thick cock unleash itself against Kitana’s ass did it start pushing at her entrance, squeezing against her rear pucker with authority and force. Kitana’s fear magnified as she realized the full scope of Mileena’s intentions; not just to scare her or threaten what “could” happen, but to fully rape the princess right there in the middle of the training hall. Her body went ridged and her eyes went even wider, and for the first time she found her voice struggling to wrap around pleading words of desperation, seeking mercy from a creature that had never once exhibited it.

“Please...please don’t…” It pained Kitana, almost as much as the ache in her ass, to speak to Mileena from a point of submission. As the cock continued to wedge itself into her rear she couldn’t help but erupt with a terrified whine, an ache shoving deep inside her down to the very core. Her legs kicked and she struggled as best she was able, but before long the thing was several inches deep into her raw, virgin ass, and the pain echoing through her was nearly enough to make her cry. She resisted it as long as she could manage, though again her voice carried forward with the distant hope Mileena would pull herself back. “Don’t do...don’t do this…”

“Begging doesn’t suit you, Princess.” Mileena hissed hungrily from behind her veil, and pushed herself down a little deeper. Her cock continued to stretch the princess’ ass and she shoved herself down until there was no more cock to insert; all the way down to the base. Her sack rested against the bottom half of Kitana’s exposed pussy, and she allowed herself to savor the warm, tight, terrified grip of the other woman’s rear. A royal treat, if there ever was one. “Now just stay quiet and get fucked like any other Outworld whore.”

What choice did she have? Mileena already knew that she had Kitana bested, and from the moment she shoved her length into her rear the next few minutes were sealed and secured. Kitana couldn’t possibly break free from her dominant position, and the princess wouldn’t dare call for help. What would she say if someone walked in and caught what was happening? Kitana would only be able to claim that it was a joining of consent, for admitting that she was being raped would be far, far worse for her. Outworld wasn’t kind to weakness, and as soon as anyone heard that the princess could be pinned and assfucked, she’d find out that it would be an hourly occurrence. Mileena knew that Sheeva for one would kill for a chance like this, and she was already delighted at the idea of teasing the four-armed bitch over claiming that tender ass before she had a chance to.

From there few words were shared between them, though Mileena took note when Kitana started crying. She simply laughed dismissively at the tears of her rival, and pulled her fingers into the back of her hair to take an even tighter grip against her. She forced Kitana to face the floor of the training hall as she was rutted and fucked with desperate and powerful thrusts, each one driving into her rear with every ounce of Mileena’s most base desires. There was lust in every strike but also a certain hatred she felt for the “perfect” Kitana, a bit of rage blended with desire in every piercing shove into her ass. The grip of a terrified princess around her cock certainly felt better than even she had ever imagined, and she threw herself into relishing every last second of it.

There, in the dead center of the training hall, Mileena stripped Kitana of everything. Of her dignity, of her pride, and of the virginity of her tender rear pucker. The princess had already lost so much when Shao Kahn claimed Edenia for himself, and now the sorrows of her majesty continued at the behest of one of the cruelest women in all the realms. Mileena’s outfit was still perfect and clung to her body elegantly while she rutted forward into Kitana’s ass; the only bit of fabric out of place at the spot between her thighs where she had pulled it aside to unleash her cock. If need be the warrior could pull her member free of Kitana, tuck it back inside, and be ready to address Shao Kahn himself with no more than a few small bruises to explain. But Kitana? Kitana would need hours upon hours until she was presentable once more. The tears streaking her cheeks, the sweat staining her brow and her back, the aching joints and sore muscles, and the agonizing grip of her ass. She wasn’t sure she’d ever be right again after such a desperate fucking, and she was utterly helpless to stop it. All she could do, with her infinite potential and her royal bloodline, was lay her face to the floor and sob.

Mileena’s victory over her rival was absolute, and Kitana’s submission was without question for the duration of her assault. Pinned and prone her participation was no more needed than her consent, and Mileena gleefully used that open hole for her own cruel pleasure. There were times when Kitana wondered if Mileena’s threat to kill her would have stopped her from doing such an atrocious deed, and there were other times in which she wished the woman would’ve gone through with it. If she had, then at least she would’ve been spared this moment of embarrassment, pain, and utter humiliation. It pained her to sob in front of Mileena, but she couldn’t stop her body from convulsing. Tears marked the ground underneath her and she was completely stripped of her honor and her strength, which only encouraged Mileena to fuck her all the harder.

As bad as it was, Kitana couldn’t of prepared herself for the end. Mileena’s thrusts became devastatingly more powerful and vicious, and her breathing was that like a wild beast in the middle of a furious rage. She leaned in close and squeezed her covered breasts against Kitana’s back, pressing in hard to help squeeze the breath from the princess and further assert her dominance. Her strikes into the girl’s ass came harsh and heavy and she held nothing back, sending loud slapping noises filling the training hall as if they were the applause from a cheering crowd. And when the moment finally came Kitana gave a sudden sobbing gasp, just before she felt the rush of Mileena’s cum flooding her.

She had never known the “pleasure” of another person’s body before, and the experience of being filled with cum was altogether new to her. In one moment she almost found it soothing as the rush of cream and the warmth of Mileena’s seed offered comfort to her sore and abused ass, but with the very next breath she was filled with revulsion and disgust. Mileena was depositing a piece of herself inside of her, and the only consolation that Kitana could possibly imagine was the fact that it wasn’t within her pussy. She could feel the steady pulse of Mileena’s cock as it unleashed squirt after squirt of cum, and then the slow bubbling and seeping as her rear flexed around that member, trying to push it out. It slithered out of her ass and across the tender folds of her pussy, driving home just how much she had failed and just how thoroughly Mileena had dominated her.

And when Mileena finished, she didn’t even bother to say a word. Kitana didn’t expect an apology of course, but at the very least she would’ve thought her attacker would taunt her. Insult her. Give her a veiled compliment like what a good slut she was. Instead all she received was silence; silence as Mileena pulled her cock out and tucked it back in, silence as the warrior picked her sai back up and adjusted her outfit. Silence as she stepped out of the room, leaving Kitana with her shame and her defeat.

She had just taken everything from Kitana, and she had left her as casually as if she had just eaten a meal. It was perhaps the greatest insult of the evening, and it was rolled into the many, many reasons to hate Mileena that Kitana had been nurturing all evening. She laid there, helpless and whimpering with cum leaking out of her ass, and her pathetically broken frame stayed there for a matter of hours.

\--

Hours that she used to slowly turn grief into rage, hours that she used to collect herself. Tears had stopped rolling long ago but the streaks of them still stung against her face, and she used that sensation to empower her to slowly bring herself up to her knees. It would be morning soon and Shao Kahn’s servants would soon be there, and it was critical that Princess Kitana wasn’t seen in such a state. With clenched teeth and an aching body she brought herself up to a single knee, and slowly began to rise. She ached. She screamed inside. She wanted desperately to lay right back down and wait for unconsciousness or death, whichever would befall her.

But if there was one thing she had learned over the course of the past evening, what Kitana wanted was not always something that would be considered.

By the time the princess rose to her heels once more she was still etched with pain and shame, but her eyes had taken on a furious glint. Mileena had taken many things away from her in the last six hours, but she had given something to her as well...a purpose.

She would fight Mileena again, and she would make her suffer. Suffer for every thrust into her ass, suffer for every tear she had shed. By the time Kitana made her way back to her quarters she had almost completely recovered from her trauma, and her grief had been replaced by a thirst for revenge.

In Outworld, hatred was the best triage, and she had already mended her wounds.

End of Chapter One.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More delightful Kitana and Mileena shenanigans. And by shenanigans, I of course mean violent rape at the hands of an abusive futa. Enjoy!

The Depths of Royalty  
Chapter Two  
-By Drace Domino

Pain was the greatest teacher in Outworld. To many it was the only teacher they had, and if they learned from it they would survive to fight another day. To ignore it was to ignore the lessons that would carry one to the very next day, and a life marked with scars and wounds both inside and out was a life that was filled with knowledge. And over the course of the next two months, Kitana had learned a great deal.

After the night that Mileena had disgraced her, forced her to the ground and sullied her beautiful body with that disgusting shecock, Kitana had stewed in a rage that Shao Kahn would’ve been proud of. She had limped her way back to her quarters, cum still making her ass a sticky and abused mess, and when she had collapsed back into the safety of her bed sleep still refused to claim her. She simply laid there, eyes wide and angry, and she plotted her revenge. She was forced to lay face-down that evening since to roll over onto her other side would remind her of the ache she had suffered, but it didn’t stop her from plotting. From planning. From preparing for what was to come next.

She had trained harder than ever in the next few weeks, pushing herself to boundaries that she had never known she could reach. The ache that Mileena had forced into her ass was nothing compared to the soreness that Kitana subjected herself to over those long days of training, when her knuckles were bruised and sore from striking dummies and her thighs felt like they were on fire thanks to the stress she put them under. She spent so many hours in the training hall that she finally forced her servants to set up appropriate facilities in her bedchamber; ordering them to remove the fanciful dress cabinet to make room. It was only fitting; after all. Lovely dresses like the sort that it contained didn’t have a place on a warrior’s body anyway.

And within the privacy of her room, Kitana pushed herself even further. She avoided evenings at the training hall for fear of running into Mileena again before she was prepared; as the last thing she could handle was another disgrace underneath the wicked woman’s cock. It was bad enough that during the day when they would be in service to Shao Khan that she would see Mileena gazing at her, staring daggers through the fabric of her ninja uniform. She was more happy than ever that they wore masks; she wasn’t sure she could handle seeing Mileena’s devious grin when she no doubt thought about all the lewd things that had been done to her. For the time being it was easier for Kitana to stick to the shadows and continue to train at her own frenzied pace, her kicks becoming quicker and harder and her jabs striking with perfect precision. She worked until she was sure that she had trained herself to the very best, and when she stood tall and confident at the peak of her skill she proudly marched down to the training hall one lonely, cold night.

Of course, there she found Mileena. And with a bold, brave voice, she had challenged the witch to a rematch.

“You’ll bow before me this time, you disgusting creature!” Kitana had called out that evening, her eyes narrow as she pointed one of her fans towards Mileena’s face. Dressed in her perfectly snug outfit and resting readily on her boots, she stood unflinching as she looked at the pink-garbed woman near the other end of the otherwise empty training hall. “You will bow...or you will die!”

“Aww, the princess wants another taste of me?” Mileena grinned wide at that, though her smile remained blessfully hidden beneath her mask. She spun on a heel and slowly started to approach, walking with a sway to her hips that spoke of a femininity that she could so quickly break free of. When she was but a few feet away from Kitana she allowed her hands to rest upon the hilts of her sai; a clear sign that the combat Kitana had requested was soon coming. “You know the price of failure, royal whore. I wouldn’t dare threaten to kill you...not when fucking that crying little body of yours brought me so much fun last time.”

“...then only your life is on the line.” Kitana spoke bravely again, doing her best to prevent flinching. In that moment she was absolutely determined to end the other woman’s life in honorable combat, to dispatch her readily and swiftly with a precise fatality. And when Mileena’s sai flew into her enemy’s hands and the battle suddenly begun, Kitana was ready to put up the fight of her life.

A fight that, ultimately, was not hers to win.

It was infuriating, how swiftly she was beaten. Once again the battle seemed like it was between relative equals in power, but as the seconds passed Mileena pressed advantage after advantage and started to take the upper hand. Sai sent fans flying helplessly into the distance, and Kitana’s elegant kicks were beautiful to watch but by no means effective against Mileena’s close-knit defense. The two top assassins of Shao Khan’s kingdom fought each other in desperation and hatred once more right in the center of the training hall, when no one was around to see and no noise was there to distract them. Mileena’s fluid motions became more vicious and swifter as the seconds passed, and before Kitana knew it she had taken one of the other woman’s knees to the side of her head.

It was a devastating blow, and it was enough to send Kitana reeling. Her vision went black for an instant while she tumbled towards the ground, and she knew in that moment that she was once again defeated. Her body didn’t strike the ground; however, for as soon as that blow was delivered Mileena was there to catch her prize and draw it close against her.

“Whore…ou’re a slu...uck your mou…”

She couldn’t quite hear everything Mileena was saying; either because of the spinning in her head or the fact that she truly, truly didn’t want to listen. But while she still batted the stars from her vision Kitana felt fingers curling at the inside of her mask, pulling the fabric free and ripping it right from her face. With the beautiful, dark-haired ninja exposed Mileena shoved her down to her knees, and while one hand took a tight fistful of Kitana’s hair the other moved down to the lap of her own pink, skintight uniform.

“Let’s see how well a princess sucks cock.” Mileena’s voice cleared up for Kitana just in time for the weight of that thick shaft to flop forward, heavy and hard and striking the princess’ cheek with a loud slap. Kitana instantly cringed and closed her eyes and her mouth against the feel of it; the instant warmth that it etched across her face nothing short of disgusting to her. Mileena simply gave a cocky and confident laugh, and as she slid one hand around the base of her shaft she prepared to claim the just reward she had been promised. It was a fair fight and she had bested the princess without any tricks; what came next was still perfectly in line with their agreement. “Do I have to shove something in your ass to open your mouth, whore?” She licked her tongue across her jagged teeth, underneath the hem of her mask. “I’m sure I can find one of the guards to borrow a gauntlet…”

Kitana, with a pathetic whimper ringing in her voice, opened up just as she was told. The ache from the beating she had just received was enough to tell her that she was in a helpless situation; that Mileena would take what she wanted no matter what she did to resist. Fighting back would only make it worse, while opening up as she was told just might make it all pass quicker. And it was with an utterly ashamed, humiliated look in her eyes that Kitana’s lips finally started to part.

Mileena wasn’t about to let a good thing pass, and as soon as she had an opening she shoved her cock into the princess’ mouth. Contrary to her ponderings of whether or not royal whores knew how to suck, Mileena wasn’t planning on giving her the opportunity. As soon as she felt the warm grip of a tongue underneath her shaft she let her hands lower and lock against the sides of Kitana’s head, gripping her tight as she started to buck forward. There’d be no cocksucking in the training hall that evening; only desperate, violent facefucking.

That evening, it didn’t take long for Kitana to cry as she was claimed. The cock piercing down into her throat made her suffer and whimper as it pushed her far past any comfort point, shoved so wildly and roughly into her face that her throat bulged each time Mileena hilted herself. She choked, she sputtered, she spit...and she sobbed. The princess’ arms simply rested limp at her sides as she remained on her knees, her mouth open while she tried to keep her lips as far apart as she could manage. Every chance she had she claimed a little more breath to help keep her going, but Mileena was a harsh bitch and wasn’t keen on giving her many chances. The few instances that she did were marked with all new cruelties, with Mileena pulling her spitsoaked cock out of Kitana’s mouth only to slap it roughly back and forth across her cheeks, punishing her again and again for her failure.

“Worthless cocksleeve of a bitch!” Mileena hissed in glee, and at one point even drew a tight fistful of Kitana’s hair to force her head straight back. She spin in her mouth with a disgraceful look flashing in her eyes, and shoved her cock back into the girl’s gaping fuckhole before she had a chance to swallow. While she rutted her hips back and forth Kitana could do nothing more than make helpless gagging noises, all while Mileena claimed her faster, deeper, and more ruthlessly. “You’ll never beat me, whore! But you’re welcome to try any time, and I’ll fuck you every time you fail!”

Those words resonated within Kitana that evening, in whatever part of her that remained strong. She had fought and lost, but she would live to fight another day. The rest of the evening was a painful memory; a memory of being facefucked by the wicked Mileena until her throat was screaming in pain, a memory of a flood of thick, disgusting cum that flowed so hard and so deep within her mouth that she couldn’t hold it all. She remembered struggling, screaming against that prick while it spasmed and released load after load of cum into her throat, forcing it to flood all through her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as cum burst from her nostrils; her throat so very overfilled that it simply had nowhere else to go. When Mileena pulled out she gave the girl a few more slaps of her cock for good measure, and spit on her once more simply to assure her dominance.

And then...she left, just as easily as before. And once again, leaving Kitana a cum-filled, wounded mess. A mess that was crying, weeping, nearly shattered from her experience...but a mess that would wake up the next day seeking revenge.

Revenge that she would train for, doubly as hard as she had the last time.

\--

The poor girl had no idea that no matter how hard she trained, Princess Kitana was destined to be at Mileena’s heels. It was two weeks after that deepthroating session that Kitana tried yet again, this time confronting Mileena in the early morning at the wicked woman’s own quarters. A knock on the door led to an instant and unannounced assault, Kitana clearly hoping that the element of surprise would lead her to a quick victory. Once again she failed, and as the door to Mileena’s quarters slammed shut Kitana’s screams were soon muffled by a gag of the devious wench’s own uniform from the previous day. Kitana had once again been fucked in the ass that morning, rutted deep and hard and forced to sob and whimper. More cum flooded her tight and athletic rear, and she was forced to limp her way back to her own quarters in shamed disgust, the cream smearing the bottom half of her uniform. She had been forced to hobble back hoping that none of the guards noticed the cum leaking from the inside of her outfit, or the fact that her mask had only barely managed to hide her tears.

Three times. Three times she had been defeated, and three times she had been raped and humiliated. Surely the fourth would be her moment of victory, so long as she trained hard enough and continued to learn from her mistakes. Every time she fought Mileena it felt like she got a little closer to defeating her, but each time victory was snatched from her grasp at the very last moment in infuriating fashion. And so while she trained and recovered from her most recent ferocious rutting she worked hard to steel her mental resolve as well as her physical, hoping to stay strong no matter what the stakes were.

The fourth time Kitana had confronted her enemy, it was in the communal showers where Shao Khan’s greatest warriors were permitted to bath. Built into the framework of a small waterfall that flowed into the castle, it was said that the waters of Outworld’s greatest river flowed into it, offering a glistening layer to scrub the bodies of true warriors. Mileena had been bathing alone late at night when Kitana made the scene, and their usual exchange came while Mileena sneered and smirked with her mouthful of cruel, jagged teeth.

The water didn’t help Kitana’s struggle for dominance. Mileena was slippery than ever while they battled, and like a truly skilled assassin she took full advantage of her naked form being slick and wet and easy to glide across the stone floor. Though she was stripped bare and fought Kitana completely unarmed she still came out on top, so utterly and completely dominating her that at one point she even managed to smack her rival with the side of her shaft as she elegantly flipped over her shoulders. It was a brazen insult that only infuriated Kitana further, and ultimately led to her submission yet again. Another failure. Another fucking. This time Mileena had her ass while she pulled the girl into the basin of the water, and as she claimed her hole with violent desire she made sport of dunking her head underneath the surface. Holding her there until she struggled and whimpered and nearly passed out from the strain, pulling her up long enough so she could catch only the briefest of breaths before her torture continued.

Once more, Mileena flooded the princess’ ass with her cum, and once more Kitana was left utterly shamed and defeated.

It was a ritual that continued for two straight months, and the results never changed. A defiant Kitana would stand before Mileena ready to do battle, only to have her ass or her mouth claimed with force and angry, angry lust. The taste of Mileena’s cum had become an after-battle wine that Kitana was forced to endure; whether it was squirted squarely down her throat or the monstrous villain scooped it from her ass only to shove it past Princess Kitana’s resistant lips. The humiliation, the abuse, the heartless rape...they all continued without mercy or pause, and every time it happened Kitana found herself more resolved than ever to defeat Mileena the next time.

Until one day...when her own body betrayed her. It was in the training hall where it all started, after another failed battle against Mileena and after another ferocious stretching of her ass on the edge of her rival’s cock. Mileena was hissing through her jagged teeth as she started to pump forward and fill the other woman’s rear, and as that now-familiar warmth rolled through Kitana’s body something quivered through her that had never struck her before in such a situation. An orgasm. Her legs trembled, her vision went dark, and her pussy erupted in a spastic squirt of nectar that left the training hall floor glistening and wet. Her screams that night were more tortured than ever; her sore ass well-fucked and claimed, and the heartache of her own treason settling in deep against her.

“Well well.” Mileena had laughed triumphantly at that, and had made a sport of putting a hand into Kitana’s hair, only to rub her face into the squirted juice that had erupted from her pussy. While Kitana winced and writhed her cheek was forced against that layer of nectar, made to face the sin she had committed against herself. “Looks like the princess is starting to learn her place.”

That night she had wept harder than she had since it all begun, and much to her own tremendous disgust found her fingers playing at her slit before the morning came. Within the safe privacy of her bedroom she began to accept a simple truth: she had been fucked, forced, and fed enough cum that it was starting to feel natural. Her body was beginning to learn its place.

The challenges came far more frequent after that; a weekly attempt to conquer Mileena became something that happened every other day. Each time she would fail and each time Mileena would claim her ass or her mouth, rutting it violently until she came in selfish glee. Kitana didn’t always find an orgasm while she was “raped” in such a fashion, and Mileena was clearly not particularly concerned if her partner found pleasure or not...but each time it happened, Kitana’s corruption continued. Despite herself, despite her shame and her hatred and her sorrow, she found herself laying in the same position on her bed every night...fingers nestled between her thighs and tears marking her cheeks. Violent orgasms came over her whether it was while Mileena was fucking her ass or within the safety of her bedroom, and each one resonated inside of her more than any pleasure she had ever known.

Each night she was fucked, she woke up feeling satisfied in ways she couldn’t possibly fathom. And each morning after she woke up hating herself, hating Mileena, hating all of Outworld. Only in a place as miserable as her home could foster such a vile, unhealthy relationship. There were days when she’d wake up; ass still sore or voice still weak from the fucking Mileena had given her mouth...and the royal princess would simply break down in sorrow. A sorrow that would only be broken when arousal started to creep over her flesh once more, and she found herself constructing another plan to “fight” Mileena.

\--

And it was a dark night in the midst of a violent Outworld storm that Kitana stood at Mileena’s door, knocking hard and heavy. So late in the night none but the guards were awake, and she had travelled there swiftly and silently without a trace of detection. As she stood there in her full attire ready to do battle once more, hands on the handles of her fans and her heart already racing, the door slowly opened to reveal the woman that had taken everything from her.

“Here she is again.” Mileena spoke with a slow, cruel smile spreading over her features. Her wide maw grinned as she showed her impressive and frightening teeth; a face that was devoid of beauty and instead a bastion of evil and violence. She stood in the doorway completely naked; one arm resting against the frame and her cock hanging between her thighs. It was already half-stiff, impressive in length and familiar to Kitana, so much so that the princess’ throat tightened at the mere sight of it. Mileena smirked further as she noticed the princess’ gaze lingering on her member, and she spoke with a casual cruelty. “The princess of Outworld, here to worship my cock again.”

“I challenge you, Mileena!” Kitana forced her gaze upward, meeting Mileena’s own and tearing her eyes away from the other woman’s cock. She drew a deep breath, reciting words that she had rehearsed dozens of times in the past few months. “If you lose, it will be your end!”

“...no.” Mileena responded simply, and moved her arms to fold them underneath her breasts. The large, shapely orbs sat atop her forearms to accent her lovely figure; a body that was easily as desirable as Kitana’s own. Nipples were stiff and sticking straight out, just as she could clearly see Kitana’s were as they nestled against the blue fabric of her uniform from within. When she saw the disappointed look that crossed Kitana’s face Mileena simply laughed, her eyes narrowing as she spoke up again. “If you want fucked, whore, you’ll bend over and present yourself. No more pretending. We...are beyond that lie.”

Kitana blinked; her eyes going wide and her throat going tight. There was still a part of her that wanted to resist, to insist that the battles truly were a chance for her to reclaim her honor and defeat her enemy. But just as she was about to speak of such resistance the thought of Mileena closing the door and shutting her out flowed through her, and she was forced to contend with the fear of going to bed without the woman’s cum inside of her. Her ass...her mouth...wherever Mileena decided to put it, it was the only way Kitana could sleep soundly. And when Mileena gave her the ultimatum, to admit to her own depravity or leave, the royal princess of Outworld had only one reply.

“...I am…” She began, her voice quivering from emotion, from the shame and the heartache, but also from the arousal. “...here to worship your cock.”

Not all princesses were meant to be revered. Some were made to be cocksleeves for monsters, and Kitana realized that simple truth that very evening.

\--

It was mere seconds later that Kitana was crawling onto Mileena’s bed, working forward on her hands and knees as excitement quivered through every part of her. The last time she had been on that bed was a mere week ago, but it seemed so distant it could have been ages. In that time she had been lying to herself and claiming that the orgasms that quivered through her were a passing phase; something that would’ve bled from her system when she defeated Mileena in combat. Now, as she looked over her shoulder and lowered a hand to willingly slide the lower portion of her outfit aside, she offered herself willingly like any proper slut would. And when Mileena stepped up and allowed her hands to rest against Kitana’s ass, the princess of Outworld was more eager than ever for the punishing length that had abused her for so long.

She was surprised; however, when Mileena pushed herself to a new destination. Over all the months that she had been raped, through all the hard ruttings and fuckings and all the moments of stolen depravity, not once had Mileena claimed Kitana’s pussy. It had remained untouched and unattended through it all, and only once or twice had Mileena ever referred to it. Once she had mocked Kitana by saying she wouldn’t dare fuck it lest her rival claim any pleasure from fucking that sopping wet hole, though that point seemed moot now that Kitana writhed in pleasure from any thrust of Mileena’s cock. Perhaps it was for that reason now that Mileena pushed the tip of her cock against Kitana’s entrance...or perhaps it was simply a reward for the princess, now that she finally accepted her role.

Either way, Kitana didn’t say a word for fear of Mileena taking that treasure away. With a lump in her throat the princess simply braced herself for the moment of penetration, the first time she had given herself willingly without the guise of resistance. Within the throes of full submission the first few inches of Mileena’s cock felt all the more intense, and as her enemy squeezed inside Kitana’s pussy the princess couldn’t help but fall into a loud, lewd moan.

“Ahh, royal cunt.” Mileena hissed from the back of her throat, and slid a hand around to the front of Kitana’s head. She took a fierce fistful of her new pet’s hair and wrenched her head back painfully, forcing her back to arch to a point of discomfort as she did so. She let her cock slide into Kitana’s pussy slowly at first, allowing her to experience the inches at a gradual pace...at least until she was halfway inside. With her member merely partially gripped by the princess’ royal slit Mileena leaned in close, her viciously jagged teeth nearing the edge of Kitana’s ear. From there she simply whispered an official order from owner to bitch, an order that Kitana would be unwise to resist. “Beg for the rest of my cock, you worthless whore. Convince me your pussy is worth fucking.”

“P...Please…” Kitana once more betrayed herself in the haste with which she begged, the word flowing from her throat and onto her tongue with chilling speed. Her back was aching from her position and the pain of the violent hair pull was enough to make her cringe, and yet her most pressing need was the fact that her pussy was merely half-filled. The slip of her outfit’s crotch was gliding across the side of Mileena’s shaft, and in that moment it felt like if her enemy would pull out it would fall right back in front of her pussy again, stealing that moment forever. “Please...fu...fuck me. E...Everyone in Outworld wants me...and my pussy belongs to you…”

“Don’t flatter yourself, royal whore.” Mileena hissed again, and her other hand slid forward as well. Soon she wasn’t holding Kitana merely by her hair but her throat as well, fingers drawing tight and hard against her flesh and squeezing fiercely. She could’ve ended the bitch then and there if she wanted; Kitana as prone as she had ever been. And with a squeeze from one hand and a tense grip from the other, Mileena made sure her new bitch knew the score. “I’ll either feed your cunt the rest of my cock...or just snap your slut neck. I haven’t decided yet.”

“Co...Cock...your cock...please…” Her voice ragged and rough thanks to the hand across her neck, Kitana cried, but not because of the threat of death. Her tone trembling because of the sensations running through her, Katana was afraid, but not because her life could soon end. The sorrow within her had nothing to do with her own mortality, but at the notion that she might never know what it felt like to have all of Mileena inside of her pussy. With another desperate whimper fighting against the fierce grip of her rival Kitana’s voice choked out once more, and she did her best to look back at Mileena with tear-streaked, pathetic eyes. “...fuck...fuck your...fuck your slut…”

With the eyes of a broken woman, the voice of a depraved whore, and the wet, tight pussy of a virginal slut...Kitana saved her own life that evening, and in doing so earned her reward. Mileena didn’t speak as she made her decision, but Kitana certainly knew it the second she flew her hips forward, driving her cock down into the other woman’s depths. Kitana found her voice again as she suddenly screamed; her fingers tensing around the sheets and her knees spreading to accommodate the deep penetration that came in that instant. Mileena shoved the girl’s face back down into the pillows before clenching onto the sides of Kitana’s ass, squeezing each side with a possessive zeal as she brutally enjoyed the grip of the other woman’s cunt.

Princess Kitana’s deflowering was anything but gentle, and the royal whore howled the entire time. Her eyes went crossed as she was drilled to her depths, and every bit of cruel affection resonated on her body with intense shockwaves of undeniable pleasure. When Mileena slapped her ass or her face or the outside of her thighs she was left with stinging heat and glee, and when Mileena’s fingers drug down her spine to leave painful scratch marks through the fabric of her outfit, Kitana wore it like a mark of pride. Fucking Kitana’s ass and mouth were certainly places of great heat and pleasure for Mileena, but her pussy? Her pussy was something altogether new and thrilling, and her cock surged forward all the harder for it.

That night, Kitana was rewarded for her submission. The only treasure that she was denied was a load of cum inside of her pussy, stolen away from her at the last minute and instead sprayed across the outside of her folds. When she whimpered and whined in obvious disappointment Mileena merely smirked in dominant desire, and gave the girl a bare-handed slap across her filthy fuckhole smeared with sticky white release.

“Your cunt doesn’t get creamed until I say it does, bitch.” Mileena spoke up that evening, her eyes narrow as venom dripped from each word. And it was in that moment that Kitana was left shuddering deeper, Mileena’s words ringing in her ears like a horrible, yet enchanting nightmare. “Can’t have you pregnant until I’m ready for it. But rest assured, royal cocksleeve...you will be bred before too long.”

As the weighty cock of Mileena flopped down on Kitana’s face, dripping and glistening and ready to be serviced anew, the princess of Outworld tended to it. Licks, kisses, gentle caresses as she built Mileena’s member back to order. She worshipped it that evening, not only for all the horrible things it had done to her, but for all the atrocities that were yet to come.

She learned that night that she would be bred.

She learned that night that there was no escape from Mileena.

And despite every drop of hatred within her heart, she learned that her body would always betray her. She belonged to her rival now, and her holes were not her own.

The princess of Outworld was powerless.

End of Chapter Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! My hope is that you like this story as much as Kitana will eventually like her time with her new owner.
> 
> [Check me on tumblr for more of my work!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you earn the loyalty of a Shokan warrior like Sheeva? You let her fuck your pet princess, of course. If you like the idea of a four-armed thick cocked beast fucking Kitana into unconsciousness, this one is for you!

The Depths of Royalty  
Chapter Three  
-By Drace Domino

In the midst of a ferocious battle at the top of one of the steepest cliffs in Outworld, Kitana bested Mileena and threw the woman to her death. The horrible creature that had tested her for so long met a gruesome end after a fall of several hundred feet, scattered to the harsh stones below and joined with a grisly end. The battle the two engaged in had been one that was well within the rights of Mortal Kombat, and Mileena’s end had been a deserving one considering how far she had tested Kitana’s patience. The kingdom accepted Kitana’s victory, even celebrated it, and Shao Kahn had cared so little for Mileena’s fate that he didn’t even bother to send his slaves to clean her crow-bitten pieces off from the rocks below. There Mileena would lay and rot, a gruesome victory of Kitana’s newfound dominance.

It was a lie worthy of the greatest fictions ever spoken. Everyone in Outworld had believed it, either because Mileena was a spectacular liar or because they were all so eager to hope and believe that she had met a horrible end. It didn’t matter, so long as they didn’t expect her walking around in another woman’s skin. That fateful night where she clashed with Kitana on the cliffside it had been Mileena draped in the other woman’s clothing; wrapped in blue and wielding fans as she fought against someone in her own garb. The other woman? The terrified, whimpering whelp that had been forced into the pink outfit and given a pair of sai tied into her hands? Some slave girl whose death would go unnoticed and forgotten, and who never truly mattered to begin with.

Mileena had stood victorious that night, and the kingdom had accepted it as Kitana’s victory. So alike the two were in build and hair that it was impossible to tell that behind the mask was Mileena’s jagged maw of razor-sharp teeth, or her wicked smile that was always shining deviously within the realm of her newest plot. She had practiced Kitana’s mannerisms. Learned the princess’ voice. Mastered who she was. And now, nearly one month later, no one was for the wiser.

“Hurry up, Sheeva.” The imposter Kitana spoke, hiding a secret smirk behind her mask. “Shao Kahn will have one of your arms if I ask him to take it, so you’d best keep up and not leave me waiting.” From behind her the grumbling of the mighty titan Sheeva was audible and furious, every muscle in her powerful frame tight and ready to pounce. As the two women walked down the hall Sheeva stomped behind what she thought was the princess, no doubt wondering how quickly she could snatch the girl’s head and crush it within her palms. Mileena, still hiding her identity as well as her smirk, delighted in teasing the brute. “My new furniture won’t move itself.”

“...that’s what you’ve summoned me for?!” Sheeva practically roared, yet kept pace considering Kitana’s new reputation. Her nostrils flared and she seemed to stomp even louder as she continued forward, voice breaking out in a rough and angry tone that made her seem even more blunt and brutal. “Do you think I’m some pack animal for you to order around?! I warn you, Princess, these arms can do much, much more than move your filth…”

“Oh, I have no doubt.” The other woman chuckled softly, and paused just before her door. A swift hand moved to unlock the heavy protection it was guarded under, and she pushed it open while waiting for Sheeva to enter. “In you go, mule. To the back room, you’ll find my newest accessory there and it requires your attention.”

Sheeva was a stubborn warrior, and every one of her four powerful arms wanted nothing more than to pluck the limbs from Kitana in that moment. She gave one more snort as she walked into the doorway, making it a point to shove the other woman as she did so. She was no doubt already formulating plans, plans to play along until they were alone before subjecting Kitana to endless tortures. After all, Sheeva was one of the few friends Mileena had...and one of the few that did anything resembling mourning her passing. Fucking a few slaves and killing a few grunts in Shao Kahn’s army counted as mourning, at least in Outworld.

Sheeva stomped forward, growling under her breath but proceeding exactly where she had been told to go. And when she rounded the corner her patience was rewarded, for the newest piece of furniture in the princess’ quarters was unlike anything she had ever expected. Around the corner in one of the deeper rooms in her area there was a heavy metal spike driven into the stonework, and connected to it via a massive chain was a collar wrapped around the throat of a servant girl.

No...not a servant girl. The real Princess Kitana.

“What do you think, Sheeva?” Mileena finally spoke up as she swaggered into the room, one hand already hooking against her mask and pulling it down. It revealed her wicked smile filled with pointed teeth, an image that was utterly unable to be replicated by any normal woman. While Sheeva stared in amazement Mileena simply chuckled, and looked down to the slave girl chained up before them. “She looks better this way, doesn’t she?”

Kitana, naked and chained around her throat, was indeed more beautiful than she had ever been. Her hair was long but well tended to, likely trimmed and maintained so Mileena’s personal slut was always at her prettiest. Her smooth and flawless skin was just as much of a delight to see as ever, though now Sheeva could enjoy the sight of shapely, full breasts and the ass that had encouraged thousands of lewd comments in Shao Kahn’s army. She gazed up at Sheeva not with contempt or hatred in that moment but with something close to obedience; a frightened obedience, yet still a loyal one. And as Mileena stepped beside her four-armed friend, she let a hand move forward to gently pat the brute on the back.

“I understand you took the news of my ‘death’ harder than others did.” Mileena smirked, knowing full well that it wasn’t a difficult task. Few had even acknowledged her passing, and any level of sympathy for her loss was a truly remarkable thing. “You’re here so I can reward you for that loyalty.”

“I...do not understand.” Sheeva arched a brow, looking from the naked and prone Kitana to her recently rediscovered friend. The sight of Kitana’s bare flesh was already having an effect on the titan; her own member pressing against the front of her already ludicrously revealing outfit. Sheeva; unlike Mileena, had never been particularly...good at hiding her natural state. The thick-cocked four-armed beast of Shao Kahn, most people knew her ass. The prettiest of his soldiers were forced into her bedchambers to sate her feral passions, at least until their bodies couldn’t handle her anymore. She wasn’t known for being gentle. She only hesitated now because she was confused, though it was still very clear that every instinct inside of her was telling her to lunge towards Kitana and violate, claim, and rape the slut to her heart’s content. “This has all been a deception?! The Mortal Kombat you engaged in...it was a Mortal Kombat decep-”

“Sheeva, pay attention.” Mileena chirped up with a wicked smile, and slowly paced around to the sight of the kneeling, naked Kitana. When she drew near Kitana leaned towards her from pure instinct; pressing her cheek against one of Mileena’s palms as a show of loyalty and obedience. The princess said nothing but remained perfectly in place as Mileena knelt down right behind her, one arm moving around Kitana’s waist and the other lifting her chin. She forced Kitana to gaze up, up at the four armed monster that loomed over her now with a cock practically popping out of the front of her outfit. “Look at the princess. Haven’t you always wanted to know what it was like to feel her choking on your cock? Or dump your Shokan cum down her little throat? Well, she’s here and helpless, Sheeva. Look at those eyes.” Mileena’s voice was as sinister as ever, and she forced Kitana’s head to remain firm so she could indeed show herself off to the massive woman. While she held Kitana’s head Mileena’s hand moved slowly down in between Kitana’s legs, finding her pussy with her fingers and beginning to tease already wet folds. “She hates you, you know. She hates both of us. There’s a part of her that would die if it meant that we would go with her, but...there's another part of her I’ve been nurturing. And now? She just wants your cock.”

With that, Mileena turned towards Kitana, and with a wide, wet swipe trailed her tongue across the girl’s cheek. From the bottom edge up to her temple Mileena gave her an appreciative lick, and in that lick Kitana found some lewd sense of glee. Her eyes rolled back in her head, her hips pushed forward so Mileena’s fingers could probe her pussy, and she was quite receptive to the order that her mistress soon whispered. A simple order; spoken on a venomed voice.

“Tell her.”

“I...I want your cock, Shokan.” Princess Kitana of Outworld spoke from her place on her scuffed and bruised knees. With trembling hands she interlocked her fingers into a pleading position, her face looking sweet, gentle, and most importantly fuckable as she spoke. “...please...fill me with your cum...use me as you always wanted.”

To say that Sheeva was impressed would be an understatement; by that point her cock was actively slipping out of her outfit. That little strip of red fabric did nothing to hold back her member, and Mileena and Kitana could both see the sculpt of a bulbous tip ready to pop free from the strip, glistening with thick Shokan precum and ready to drive into a slut. She was smarter than she looked; though, and Sheeva knew as well as anyone that no kindness in Outworld came without a price. Though it pained her to do so she turned her gaze away from Kitana to the admittedly more beastial and ugly Mileena, narrowing her eyes and prepared to receive the other woman’s terms.

“...what must I do, Mileena?” She finally asked, and her tone spoke volumes about how woefully underprepared she was to negotiate. The heat in her throat was even more apparent than her escaping cock, and Mileena knew that the Shokan would do anything in order to enjoy her prized pet. Thankfully, Mileena was in a generous mood...so long as the warrior’s aspirations were weaker than her lust.

“You’ll keep my secret, Sheeva.” Mileena gave the first term quickly, her eyes narrowing fiercely as she did so. “You will continue with your duties to Shao Kahn, but your true loyalty will be to me. I will have you as my right hand, and as a reward for your protection and service you will lead armies, enjoy glorious conquests, and have...almost unlimited access to my personal whore.” She gestured towards Kitana with a cruel smile. “Unlimited being any time that she’s not busy servicing my cock, of course. But I’m not asking you to take the deal on my word alone, Sheeva…” She slipped her tongue forward, passing them over her teeth in a predatory fashion. “Before you agree, how about you try her out right here and now? I’m sure once you do, you’ll jump at the chance to take my offer.”

She knew she already had Sheeva in the palm of her hand; she could tell by the sculpt of that enormous Shokan cock and the near-crazed look in the warrior’s eye. Letting her use Kitana before making the deal official would give the larger woman the illusion of choice, and command was always an easier thing to swallow when it was either bathed in such sweetness or simply fucked into submission. She had taken the latter route with Kitana, and was content to use the princess as a means to an end for the others. She was asking a great deal of Sheeva, but she would reward her well with the most priceless treasure in Outworld: Princess Kitana’s wet, tight fuckhole.

Upon realizing she’d get a chance to fuck Kitana right then and there, Sheeva discarded any notions of restraint. With a snort she lowered one of her hands to cling a hand against the front fabric covering her lap, pulling it aside and allowing her massive member to finally be free. A heavy sack sat underneath a massive cock marked with the same Shokan spots dotting Sheeva’s shoulders and back, sporting a thick tip that was glistening with precum and throbbing with desire. It was so long and so powerful that the simple act of unleashing it slapped Kitana in the face; the weight of her member falling forward and striking the princess’ cheek with enough force to snap her head to one side. At that sudden action Mileena roared with laughter, and she boldly moved a hand up to wrap her fingers around Sheeva’s cock. Or...half of it, at least, for it was far too much of a handful for her simple, delicate palm.

“Be a good whore and earn Sheeva’s loyalty for me.” Mileena whispered, leaning in close to Kitana and giving her another lick. Afterwards she pressed the weight of the Shokan’s cock against her cheek, right where she had let her own spit spread to Kitana’s flesh. Pressing the two parts together she could feel both the tremble in Kitana’s frame and the throb of Sheeva’s cock; two hungry forces that would need to get along in order for Mileena’s growing empire to move forward. She had faith in them both; faith that Sheeva would accept her deal, and faith that Kitana would do the only thing she was good at: using her body for the pleasure of others. With that mighty Shokan cock resting on Kitana’s shoulder, Mileena finally slipped away, but she did so with one last teasing threat to her delicate little pet. “Fuck it up, and you won’t know the taste of my cock...or any other food, for a week.”

It was hard to know just which of those two threats was the more intimidating, but it was clear that at least one of them worked. Kitana, looking up at Sheeva with the gaze of a desperate whore, swiftly got to work.

 

Mileena was proud of her whore that evening, for despite her distaste for Shokan dick Kitana certainly threw herself into it with enthusiasm. Her hands moved up to cup that massive member as she fought to wrap her lips around it; a difficult task to be sure. Sheeva only barely fit inside of her mouth and it made the girl’s cheeks puff out from its weight, not to mention the slow bulge that it started to form in the front of her throat. Deepthroating cock and taking it down to the base was nothing new to Kitana over the course of the past month; every morning for the princess began by paying tribute to Mileena until she had a belly full of cum for her breakfast. Sheeva’s spotted cock was something altogether new though, bigger than she had ever handled before.

And Sheeva, as one might expect, was not one to be patient. Mileena couldn’t blame her when the Shokan’s lower arms dropped so she could push two palms to the back of Kitana’s head, forcing her face down the rest of the way. Kitana’s eyes bulged and she almost immediate began to sob from the strain, her throat puffing out and a noticeable slope of cock visible. She flailed and she winced and her hands pushed against Sheeva’s thighs in an attempt to shove herself away, but it was all too apparent she was completely helpless.

“Ha! The royal mouth feels as good as I imagined.” Sheeva growled through her teeth, and began to thoroughly facefuck the princess without hesitation. She threw herself into the moment with the same rape-happy delight that Mileena had first fucked Kitana’s ass, ignoring her screams and her muffled cries for help, ignoring her tears and the whimpering from her stuffed hole. It was all too tempting to just shove cock into the princess and fuck away until pleasure took over, and it was pleasing to see that Sheeva had fallen into the same aroused fury. Mileena watched with glee as ribbons of spit fell from the sides of Kitana’s cheeks to the cold stonework floor below, and she savored every noise of gurgling struggle that erupted through it. Each noise was a delicious treat for Mileena to enjoy, the strangled sounds of her nemesis being used like the slut she was.

While Sheeva continued to fuck the kneeling princess’ mouth Mileena indeed became bold, sweeping behind the Shokan warrior and pressing her own body against her. Her hands swept forward and she helped herself to Sheeva’s figure; moving her fingers up those chiselled muscles and across those enormous, powerful breasts. She had always wanted to fondle those massive things but had never had a chance as good as now to do so, and sure enough Sheeva’s groans were proof that the attention wasn’t unwelcomed. As she squeezed in tighter and freed Sheeva’s breasts from the red straps of her clothing Mileena finally spoke up, twisting the mighty Shokan’s nipples while she let words drip from her tongue like venom.

“She’s not all, Sheeva.” Mileena promised, her voice as wicked and devious as ever. “Think of the whores you’ll be able to wrap around your cock under my rule. Earthrealm sluts...all the slave girls you could desire...and of course…” She smirked wide, and paid particular attention to Kitana’s reaction as she continued. “...Jade.”

The look of indignation and worry that crossed Kitana’s face in that moment was slightly marred, considering her throat was bulged with cock and her face was a covered mess of spit. Sheeva palmed her hand against the back of the girl’s head again, and continued to rut her violent and deep while she listened intently. She said nothing, but the fact that she didn’t respond told Mileena she was willing to hear her out...the promise of getting to fuck the dark skinned beauty Jade was too good an offer to ignore.

“She’ll be our next conquest, Sheeva.” Mileena promised, twisting the Shokan’s nipples and even thrusting forward, helping her to slam her cock into Kitana’s throat. “Picture how good those whores will look chained together, made to drink from the same bowl of cum. Made to thank us for the opportunity.”

The mental image clearly agreed with Sheeva, for it was that speech along with the feel of Kitana’s warm, wet mouth that finally drove her to orgasm. She began to thrust forward harder and more violently than ever while Mileena continued, and when her peak finally struck her she gave Kitana no mercy, or anything even close to it. Her lower hands locked against the girl’s shoulders and she bared down ferociously, giving a beastial roar as her thick, powerful cock suddenly began to throb and pulse with climax.

Mileena watched with a look of surprise, and even a bit of envy as she saw what happened next. In the past month she had fucked Kitana’s mouth dozens of times, but she had never fucked her into a reaction quite like what she saw then and there. Sure, she had gotten the crossed eyes before. She had gotten the gagged screaming before. She had even got the cum to squirt out of Kitana’s nose before; always a favorite, even though she didn’t do it quite so violently as Sheeva did. But what Sheeva had accomplished that evening was something Mileena had never managed, and she was simply awestruck by it.

For as soon as Sheeva pulled out her well-used cock, leaving Kitana’s face fucked and filled and choked, the princess simply dropped to the floor unconscious. The chain settled against the ground as she laid face-first on the concrete; her naked body twitching and spasming from time to time, but effectively out cold. It was hard to tell just what had done it. The strain and ache of having her throat so wickedly filled, the cutoff of air preventing her from taking a deep breath, or maybe even a more tragic malady, the heartache of knowing that her dear friend Jade would soon be joining her in the depths of depravity she now lived in. It didn’t matter why Kitana passed out, the important thing was that she now laid there face-down in Sheeva’s cum, and the Shokan’s cock was only half-finished.

“Well.” Mileena licked her tongue across her teeth once more, and nudged Kitana with her foot. “Impressive, Sheeva. The things you can do with your cock will be of great use to me.”

“It’s too bad she wasn’t stronger.” Sheeva simply growled, her nostrils flaring as she turned to face Mileena. “I would’ve liked to use her further tonight.”

What Sheeva didn’t expect was the sight of Mileena kneeling down, and one of her hands drifting to the metal collar around Kitana’s neck. She unlocked it to free the girl long enough to move a hand down into her long black hair, wrapping her fingers tight around a clump and slowly lifting her up. Soon she was kneeling on the floor while holding the unconscious Kitana’s upper half aloft; her eyes closed and her mouth simply seeping a constant river of cum, and her expression very, very asleep. Through choke or trauma or heartache, she’d be out cold for a few hours. And it made Mileena’s words all the more sinister, though exactly the type that Sheeva could appreciate.

“Who says you can’t, Sheeva?” Mileena simply beamed, an unsettling grin that was devoid of mercy. “The slut doesn’t have to be awake for us to use her.”

Sheeva merely smiled, and her cock twitched at the implication. She could already tell; serving Mileena would be more fun and far, far more rewarding than serving Shao Kahn ever was.

 

An unconscious Kitana had a few advantages over an awake one, chief among them that they didn’t have to listen to her sobbing while she was fucked. Sheeva was easily strong enough to pick the princess’ dangling form up and hold her waist with her lower hands, keeping her limp form at waist level as they prepared for what was next. With Sheeva’s upper arms she snatched ahold of each of Kitana’s ankles and lifted the slut’s legs high; spreading her out open and wide while her spotted cock drifted towards the slut’s entrance. And as the rest of her simply dangled pathetically without an ounce of muscle to keep her up, Mileena drifted near the front to take the other end.

“I almost like her better like this.” Mileena mused, and wrapped her hands around Kitana’s throat while she lined up her cock as well. Cum was still pouring from Kitana’s mouth in messy waves; smearing past her face and into her locks of rich dark hair, coating her nose and her eyes as she was held in such an awkward position. A more concerned mistress would’ve even been worried about her drowning in cum under such a state, but Mileena cared for her pleasure first and her bitch’s safety...well...not at all. So she delighted in easing her cock inside the pre-filled mouth of her slut, enjoying the warm pie that Sheeva had already made for her. A slick, wet sound filled the room as Mileena shoved her member within, pushing more of Sheeva’s cum out of Kitana’s mouth to drool down along her face. She shoved herself forward until she was hilting her bitch, and she let a hand lower to give a few swift slaps against the bulge in Kitana’s throat. Her voice was dominant as ever, with a heavy layer of satisfaction rising through her. “Ahh, perfect. Let’s see if we can fuck the life back into this little husk, Sheeva.”

The Shokan warrior, with a cruel grin all her own, nodded before shoving herself inside. Even the unconscious pussy of Kitana was wet thanks to the blowjob she had been forced to give; betraying how much she enjoyed that moment of abuse and domination as she was braced on her knees. Sheeva’s massive member was a difficult push forward to spread those folds but with her tremendous might she managed to make it happen, squeezing every inch of that glorious spotted cock into the princess’ tender fuckhole. She tightened all four hands on Kitana’s flesh to keep her steady; two on her waist and two on her ankles, making sure that she was properly spread as she was speared in her pussy and mouth with cock. And after both women were fully inside the sleeping slut, they thoroughly began to enjoy themselves.

Outworld was kind to no one, and it was particularly brutal to Kitana that evening. In a way it was a good thing she wasn’t awake for most of it, but by that point the princess’ mind and body had become so twisted it was nearly impossible to tell what depths of depravity were too much for her pleasure. Spitroasted between Mileena and Sheeva would’ve been the very thing of nightmares in her old life; she used to cringe at the sight of Sheeva’s bulge when the Shokan warrior would fail to properly cover herself up. She would even mock her behind her back while talking with Jade, both openly wondering just who would let that creature shove itself inside of them. Now, she was pistoned on top of it with horribly powerful thrusts, and to show just how much of a worthless slut she had become, her pussy was soaked throughout.

“The whore’s loving it in her sleep.” Sheeva smirked wide, and tightened her grip around Kitana in four separate places. The only thing keeping her from tearing Kitana asunder was the warm wetness of her cunt, the visceral glee that she could pound out into her helpless form. As she continued fucking her eyes flashed towards Mileena’s own, and she wore a warrior’s grin that spoke of loyalty every bit as much as lust. “You’ve trained her well, Mileena! Even when she doesn’t have her senses about her, the bitch’s body knows how to pleasure her betters.”

“She was a quick learner.” Praise that would’ve made Kitana preen, but would ultimately never hear. While Mileena spoke her own hips were flaring back and forth wildly, slapping her heavy sack against Kitana’s face while her cock kept throating her down to the hilt. Together she and Sheeva easily kept her suspended in between them, held up by no force other than Sheeva’s hands and the momentum between their cocks. Mileena practically purred in wicked delight as her hands swept down her own figure, across the outfit she had stolen from Kitana and assumed as her own. “The hardest part is pretending to be weaker than I am, but that’s the only way to assure everyone I’m her.”

The two women roared in laughter at that, and continued the violent unconscious rape of Kitana. Even awake her resistance would’ve been nil and worthless, but with every muscle except her pussy and throat loose she was all too easy to claim. The two continued to boast about her fall while they fucked deeper into her holes, and when the time for their climaxes to cum neither woman held anything back. Sheeva roared with a furious burst as she locked her powerful hands against Kitana’s body, and when her cock began to pulse and throb it carried with it a load that Kitana couldn’t of comprehended even were she to be there to witness it. It was so dense, so thick, so copious, that it left her lap bulged from the weight in much the same fashion that Mileena filled her throat. Sticky ropes of dense cream dripped from her well-used fuckhole just as it dripped across her face, and Mileena didn’t hold back in adding to the mess by cumming in Kitana’s throat.

She cared nothing for the bitch’s safety; flooding her mouth with more and more cum to the point where it seeped and rolled over her face in waves. She was sure most of it found its way down Kitana’s throat and into her belly for a nice sleeping treat, but there was no denying how covered her mouth and nose were by the very end. Mileena didn’t even bother to wipe her face free when she was finished; if the whore had any honor or skill her unconscious body would know enough to not drown in cum. And once the slut in between them was allowed to fall to the floor with a sudden drop, the wicked pair studied each other and their still rock hard lengths. They were still aroused, and Kitana was still good to be used...and their next course of action was clear. No reason to stop enjoying the bitch until they were completely sated.

It was hours until Kitana woke up again, and when she did it was like creeping into a waking nightmare. She woke to a staggered soreness in her ass and pussy, and instead of a yawn she greeted her morning with a violent cough that spit up cum that had been lying half-clogging her throat. She woke re-chained to the floor with that collar once more around her neck, and surrounding her on all sides was the filth of how she had been used. Her pussy and her ass were dripping with every twitch of her body, and she could barely even breathe without a soreness creeping through her. Nearby her “breakfast” had already been prepared; a bowl stolen from one of the palace hounds, filled with cum that was a thick blend of Mileena and Sheeva’s own.

Kitana, fully realizing the disgrace and injustice that had come across her flesh, merely crept forward on her naked hands and knees. She lowered herself down to that cream-filled bowl, dipped her nose and mouth against the surface, and with a heavy wince began to gulp down the stale cum she had been offered.

She had no other option but to be thankful for every drop, it was truly a meal fit for a princess.

End of Chapter Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rawr, gotta love the rough stuff! At least I hope you do, otherwise you probably think I'm a monster.
> 
> [Check me out on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Mileena to start reaching out to new allies, and new allies means new pets. Tanya's been waiting for some time to bend Jade to her will...
> 
> (Watersports warning)

The Depths of Royalty  
Chapter Four  
-By Drace Domino

“I will not fail you, Princess Kitana.” Jade’s voice was resolute and firm, just as her gaze above the line of her solid green mask. She stood before the princess with her hands folded behind her back, loyal and docile in the presence of the woman she respected so much. And as Kitana stepped forward with her hands wrapped around the edges of a small circle amulet, Jade willingly let her head bow forward to accept it.

“You will wear this as a signal that you stand for me, Jade.” Kitana spoke, just as she allowed that thread to slip around Jade’s neck. “Without it, the diplomat will not know you are there to protect her. It is of the utmost importance that you keep it on at all times.”

“I understand, Princess Kitana.” Jade’s voice slipped out in response, and she gave a brief gaze at the amulet around her neck. A few inches in diameter, it weighed less than it looked. A few odd symbols were marked across the front, engraved into the stone, but none that Jade had the capability to decipher. She took Lady Kitana for her word that evening, crossing an arm over her chest and bowing gently from the waist. “I will take my leave, then. I will not fail you in this matter.”

“I know you won’t, Jade.” The confidence in Kitana’s voice was clear and concise, and spoken with a slow smile that tugged underneath her mask. “I’m counting on it.”

That was nearly two days ago, and Jade had been travelling ever since. Her goal was simple; to find a diplomat that needed to be escorted to the castle, one whose mere presence could cause a great deal of strife in Edenia. Though Jade had been told very little about her mission, she was used to working with minimal details. Being one of the court’s top assassins meant doing what she was told without questioning her orders, and there was none that she trusted more than Princess Kitana. In a world full of backstabbers and monsters, Kitana was the one person that Jade knew she could count on. It was that reason that she made sure to keep that amulet around her neck while she travelled, through forests and across mountains, steadily working her way towards the intended point of extraction. If everything was to go as planned she would find the diplomat at the crest of a mighty cliff, and after they recognized her amulet they would follow her back to the quarters of Princess Kitana. In theory, the trip back would be the hard part, when the beasts and assassins would no doubt crawl out of the woodwork to get to them.

What Jade didn’t realize; however, was that the return trip was to be the least of her worries.

She made her way to the cliff just within the timeline she had been provided, and it was every bit as ominous as she had feared. In the dead of the night the rain was pouring down in heavy beats, so thick and so dense it made her flesh crawl at the impact and forced her outfit to stick against her flesh. She cared not for the fact that her soaked uniform accented her breasts and made her nipples and nethers cast visible shapes within the fabric, but she was less enthused about the fact that it was stiffer and more difficult to move within. Just another challenge to be met. Darkness, rain, soaked attire, a mystery diplomat...Jade would rise to every task provided to her, and prove to Princess Kitana that she was one that could be trusted to serve. She carried that thought with her as she stood at the cliff gazing around from side to side, hoping to spot her target within the shadows and ultimately coming up with nothing.

Nothing...but a sudden and sharp pain.

Jade’s voice suddenly erupted from her throat, beating against her soaked mask as violent surges of energy ran across her entire body. From a brief moment it felt as if her skin was afire despite the heavy rain pouring down on her, and it was enough to force her straight to her knees. She collapsed there, holding her palms to the cliff’s surface and breathing in heavy and terrified gasps, trying to piece together just what had happened. Something had come over her; some horrible burst of violent light, and there were precious few places in Edenia that such power could originate from. The word fell from Jade’s lips with venom and hatred in her voice, and she ached with an anger that went far beyond the pain that had just rolled through her.

“...Tanya…”

“I’m so pleased that I’m the first one you think of when you’re in pain, Jade.” As if summoned by her murmured name, the voice of the witch was soon to follow. Jade’s head turned harshly to the side and she saw the object of her hatred; a beautiful and exotic danger that was without equal when it came to playing the field for her own cruel advantage. She padded on thigh-high, heeled boots across the cliffside as she approached Jade, a yellow and black open skirt flowing behind her at knee length. Two straps of golden cloth each held at bay an ample breast, and marking around a pair of dark, menacing eyes was black ash that gave her an even more sinister look. As she swept her raven hair back over her shoulder Jade witnessed even more of Tanya’s casual power; as the rain poured down across them it seemed to fail to touch the witch. She was dry and clean while Jade was soaked and chilled to the core, with each drop of rain simply ceasing to exist before it struck the witch’s flesh. Tanya strolled up to Jade and smoothed her hands down the front of her stomach, brushing her fingertips over the toned, exposed, and tempting flesh. Her voice was just as cruel as ever, and it made Jade’s skin crawl to hear it. “You’re looking for your diplomat, hmm? I’m sorry to disappoint you.”

“W...What did...what did you do to her?” Jade’s gaze snapped up, forcing herself to look at the woman she so despised. If she tried to push herself to her feet pain rocked through her once more, the residual magic that had struck her forcing her down to a single knee. Never had she felt so confined and prone in Tanya’s presence; the witch was powerful but all power had its limits. The knowledge she could do so little now to break away only made Jade more concerned for the future of her task. “If you killed Princess Kitana’s diplomat, I...I will-”

“Princess Kitana sold you to me, Jade.” Tanya blurted out simply, a wide smile pressed against her features. Her cruel gaze continued to trace the other woman’s eyes, before she finally moved a hand down to hook against the front of the other woman’s mask. She pulled it down rough and harsh if for no other reason than she could see the face of heartbreak, the face of a woman that had been betrayed. Once Jade’s lips were exposed Tanya smirked once more, and very blunty repeated her point. “Sold you to me for my guidance...and my loyalty. My magic is worth more to her than your...what was it you used, again? A stick?” She scoffed a little, rolling her shoulders. “I can hardly remember, I just know it wasn’t anything that ever threatened me.”

“You...you lie…” Jade was burning now; anger still fueling her motions. The amulet that Princess Kitana had given her hung around her neck, though it was already starting to feel heavier than she remembered. The beats of rain that struck Jade’s face started to feel like the stinging marks of Outworld insects, and every muscle in her body was weak. All Jade could manage to resist the other woman was to narrow her gaze even further, and cling to her hope that Tanya was lying. “Princess Kitana...she...she treasures my loyalty.”

“Hmm. Loyalty without power is worthless, Jade.” Tanya simply clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth, and moved a hand down to tease her fingers across the other woman’s dark cheek. “Believe what you will, but that amulet you’re wearing? Remember that it was her that put it around your head.” And with that, Tanya’s hand swept upwards towards the sky while her fingers crackled with magical power. The amulet around Jade’s throat suddenly surged with power again, and her voice was forced to cry out in a desperate scream to match the clatter of thunder and the beating of the heavy rain. Her back arched as her knees dug in hard against the cliff’s surface, her soaked garment clinging to her and feeling now like the constricting embrace of a python. Every part of her struggled to find the space to breathe without burning ache, and as the seconds passed the pain only became more intense. In a moment of desperation Jade’s hands flew up to the amulet in order to pull it over her head, but the second she touched it the thing’s weight magnified a hundredfold. With a whimper she was drug down to the surface, her cheek dashing against the stone and cutting against her flesh, the amulet anchoring to the cliff like a magnet.

She was trapped; she knew as much. Though her fingers and hands to slap against the stone she couldn’t hope to pull away, and the embrace of the cord around her neck was getting steadily tighter. The amulet didn’t drape around her neck anymore so much as it fully constricted it, keeping her in bay like the leash on an unruly hound. Combined with the amulet’s pendant anchoring itself to the cliff’s surface, Jade was effectively trapped with her face to the cold, wet surface of the cliff. And if the injury and pain going through her wasn’t enough, she soon felt the weight of Tanya resting one of her boots on the back of the woman’s head, stepping on her in dominant and powerful fashion. She ensured that her heel dug in against the spot where Jade’s neck met her skull, as if it was a simple promise of the deep desire she held to see the assassin suffer.

“Let’s not waste any time, shall we, Jade?” Tanya spoke up, and held Jade’s face down against the stone for a few harsh seconds before finally moving on. “I’ve wanted this for too long to stand waiting any further.”

A cold, doomed chill ran through Jade’s spine as Tanya began to move. She didn’t know just what her rival had in store for her, but she knew that she was utterly helpless to stop it. And in the depths of her mind, Jade was forced to contend with the most painful realization of all. Lady Kitana...the woman she had sworn her loyalty to...had betrayed her. Part of Jade wished for death in that moment as punishment for her foolishness, but she knew full well such a mercy wasn’t to come. Not underneath Tanya’s heel, at least.

Tanya was too cruel to let her go without taking full advantage of the situation.

\--

The rain continued to fall, and Jade continued to reel from the knowledge that she had been set up. Her Princess Kitana had sold her to this vile woman and the venom of that thought stuck in her mind, hurting her even more than the pain that Tanya’s magic had caused as it shuddered across her body. The amulet chained around her remained locked against the hard surface of the cliff and it kept Jade’s face right there alongside it, ensuring that she could do little more than wince and worry as Tanya slowly made her way around. From time to time she kicked at the other woman; driving the shin of her boot against Jade’s waist or her thighs, every time swinging forward with it in mind to put the other woman into position. She was goading Jade into bracing herself there on her knees as she lifted her ass up as far as she could manage, putting her into a proned and whorish stance. And through it all, Tanya walked while being untouched by the rain, keeping her voice even and level as she delighted in teasing her old enemy.

“Oh, I’ve so many plans for you, Jade.” She hissed, and licked her tongue across her teeth in a hungry fashion. “I’m thinking that I’ll allow my personal guards have a run at you, let them fuck you until I hear that whore voice of yours break. Whether it’s from loyalty to me or a hatred of you, I’m sure they wouldn’t be gentle. Not even a little bit.” As she took a stance behind where Jade knelt Tanya let one of her feet swing forward, the front of her boot pressing against the other woman’s slit through the fabric of her wet, tight suit. The rain had forced her folds to be visible against the garment and now they were teased up and down by Tanya’s shin, an effect that made the assassin cringe and tense her muscles from anger. Part of her was wishing the woman would simply kick her with all of her might, split her entire betrayed body right up the middle, but that release from sorrow never came as Tanya continued. In fact, Jade’s cringing grief drew even more severe as Tanya knelt down and moved her hands out to caress over the other woman’s perfectly positioned, flawless, tight rear.

“D...Don’t touch me, witch…” Jade whispered through a hateful shudder, her fingers balled into tight fists. As she felt her garment tugged and teased back and forth across her she fought desperately against it, but found herself left utterly helpless by that damned amulet. And when Tanya invited herself to pull Jade’s slip of an outfit off to the side, letting it snap back into place beside her exposed pussy, the assassin could instantly feel the water beating down against her. She cried out and tensed up, closing her eyes tight from the shame of her hole fully exposed to her rival. Those dark lips were soon stretched out towards, and Tanya didn’t hesitate to touch and fondle what was hers: the slender fuckhole of her new pet.

“Such a tight little cunt.” Tanya smirked as two fingers glided in, pushing past any resistances and wiggling back and forth. She couldn’t help but laugh as the water-slicked folds tightened around her, squeezing her fingers from no conscious action of Jade’s own. It was perhaps the cruelest betrayal that Jade had experienced yet; her own body trying to milk those two digits even as Tanya continued to taunt her. “You can’t possibly be a virgin, can you, slut? Well...not to worry. I’ll take care of that.”

She ignored the angry noises and the frustrated fidgeting of Jade as she continued to finger her, delighting in watching as the woman’s body betrayed her. While Sheeva and Mileena preferred to physically dominate their lovers, to take what they wanted without any recourse or hesitation, Tanya was of a more wicked mindset. Sure, it was fun to push a whore to the dirt and have her way with her, Tanya herself never hesitated to do just that went a peasant slut caught her eye. But for a bitch like Jade? A woman that had been her hated enemy for so very, very long? She deserved a far worse, far more heartbreaking treatment. She leaned in while Jade continued to squirm, and with a wicked smile pressed against her features did the most hurtful thing she could think of: lick the slut’s cunt.

“Nnn...no! F...Fuck you, get away from me!”

Jade’s cries were ignored just as they had been up to that point, and Tanya delighted in tasting the pussy of the waterlogged slut. As the rain continued its picky dance and showered only on Jade’s body, Tanya teased and sucked and slurped against her rival’s folds and drew in deep mouthfuls of her flavor. All the while her fingers twisted and tugged within the other woman’s pussy, coaxing from her a nectar that Jade desperately didn’t want to offer, but had simply no choice. The goosebumps on the insides of Jade’s thighs told Tanya all that she needed to know; the kiss against those dark pussy folds was unwanted, detested, and most importantly...enjoyed on a primal level.

“First Princess Kitana, and now this.” Tanya murmured, slurping up a long line of Jade’s stolen juice that leaked down the inside of her leg. “Maybe cunts are destined to betray you, Jade.”

For Jade, there could be no greater punishment than what she was receiving. To beat her into the ground, to rape her violently and forcefully...she could manage to recover from that. Her body was just a tool after all, a tool for the royalty to use as a weapon or even for their own pleasure. One didn’t dress the way that she did without the knowledge that at some point, some time, someone would request she pull aside her outfit and expose what laid underneath. She could’ve handled being magically bound and forced to open her holes to cocks or fists or toys, but this…? Forced to suffer her own arousal, the very nature of her own body used against her? It was a pain she could barely manage, and it broke her heart even as her excitement built.

Sobbing. Tears ran from Jade’s eyes and down her already water-marked cheeks, and she found herself weeping openly while Tanya continued to lick her pussy. The pleasure that ran through her made her sick, and Tanya was showing no signs of stopping. Fingers penetrated her long and deep and Tanya’s mouth was all over her folds, licking and slurping and kissing in a fashion that Jade had never desired. No one had ever been invited to the cleft of the assassin’s thighs. She had even been reserving it, perhaps waiting...waiting for Princess Kitana to one day request entrance.

And now Jade played the fool, betrayed by both her pussy and the woman she had admired. And all she had on the cliff was the rain, the tears, and the nectar that Tanya was so eager to drink up.

“A tasty fuckhole, Jade.” Tanya teased, just as she eased another finger against the other woman’s folds. Three inside of her now, gripped and milked by the tight embrace of Jade’s cunt, rocking back and forth inside of her while the intense mental domination continued. Tanya smirked wide and hungry as she watched her rival squirm, and gazed with abject glee at the tears over her face. “Such fun your body is having. It’s too bad you’re too much of a stuck up, worthless bitch to join it.” A brief pause, before Tanya finally chirped up with a grin. “Actually...keep doing what you’re doing. I can’t wait to smear those tears of yours all over my pussy.”

The dismissive words of Tanya mixed well with her fingers and her tongue, and soon Jade found herself writhing in the throes of a climax she never desired. Her teeth clenched as her eyes shut tight against the tears leaking out, just as her entire body tensed and began to shake with the beginnings of a violent and intense orgasm. Tanya’s mouth was right there to enjoy it and she curled her tongue against the other woman’s folds, slurping at that hood while it shivered underneath her warm, wet attentions. The tender pussy of Jade milked at her fingers as if it was the weight of a thick and pulsing cock, and Tanya made a mental note of just how eager and ready Jade was to be filled. She would attend to that soon, once they were back under shelter, but for now she still had a lesson to teach.

Tanya said nothing as she pulled her fingers out of Jade’s pussy, the digits still glistening with a stolen nectar. She stood up from her position and began to pace around the other woman, walking in a slow semicircle as her eyes gazed down at the weeping mess at her heels. Jade had been almost disappointingly easy to break, but that didn’t mean that Tanya’s fun had to end. Even a broken toy could still be fun to throw around and abuse, and she did just that as her fingers snapped and the lock of the amulet against the cold, hard ground ended. Jade’s prison for the moment was released, but no sooner did she begin lifting her head up did Tanya grab a tight, fierce fistful of her hair.

“...don’t fight, slut.” She warned harshly, just as she guided Jade’s mouth up towards her own lap. “Or that present Princess Kitana gave you will tear right through your cocksleeve of a throat.”

Jade froze up, fear itching across her body as Tanya pulled her head forward. The witch let her own half-skirt open to reveal that she wore nothing underneath, that her pussy was shaved and exposed and ready for attention. Jade, too weak to fight against the steady pull from Tanya’s grasp, was helpless as her mouth was forced against the woman’s slit. The taste of a pussy she despised filled her mouth, and just as Tanya had predicted her tears rolled down her cheeks, moving to brush along the outside of Tanya’s folds. But she wasn’t there simply to wipe her tears away; far from it. In fact, she soon realized the true, disgusting reason that her mouth now found itself pressed flush against Tanya’s hole, and it was even worse than Jade had expected.

Tanya looked casual and calm as she began to relieve herself, doing it without any fanfare or announcement. Warm, stinging release rushed from her squarely against Jade’s tongue, and the assassin winced and wept as she realized just what was meeting her mouth. The threat Tanya had given her rang true and she didn’t pull away, even though a strong part of her ached to. Having that amulet rip through her throat couldn’t possibly be worse than this, could it?!

Jade’s mouth was bathed in Tanya’s drink, so much and so full that her cheeks started to puff out from the steady release being offered to her. And though she was filled with rage and hatred and heartache even Jade knew better than to spit it all out, leaving her with precious few options. Just before the drink pushed her to a point of overflowing Jade tightened her throat and shut her eyes tight, giving a steady gulp in the hopes of washing it all down. The burn made her scream inside, the stinging disgust that filled her stomach almost instantly making her want to wretch. And yet she continued to hold her mouth there, pressing it firmly against the front of Tanya’s pussy as the witch continued to relieve herself.

Tanya, for all of her intense hatred of Jade, gave an impressed nod as the assassin so eagerly gulped her down. She had expected more of a fight, but it was already clear that Jade’s true struggle was with the heartache that she had already experienced. Princess Kitana had wounded her deep, so deep that she had just swallowed down another mouthful of Tanya’s yellow drink before bracing herself for a third. It made Tanya practically writhe in glee, and lick her lips steadily as she continued. By the time she finished Jade had nearly swallowed four mouthfuls, and when Tanya’s pussy pulled away from her face there were a few drops clinging to Jade’s lips. Her casual visit to her new spot of release complete, Tanya finally knelt down to brace herself in front of Jade.

The two women were face to face, but it was clear who the winner was that evening. Tanya wore a dominant smirk laced with power and authority, while Jade only work scratches and cuts across her cheek, the mark of heavy tears, and a glistening few drops of shame on her lips. When Tanya spoke Jade had no other choice but to listen, even though she felt worse and worse about her situation with every passing word.

“...let’s get one thing clear between us, Jade.” Tanya murmured, and let her fingers sweep down the back of Jade’s long, dark hair. “What you just did? It’s your life now. Your pussy, your ass, your mouth...they all belong to me. And if you don’t let me use them whenever and however i want…” She moved a hand down, tapping idly at the amulet. “Well, I suppose I’ll still be able to piss in your mouth even if your head isn’t attached. Heh…”

Jade burned with sorrow, her nose running and her eyes cascading with tears against the venomous beat of the rain. It was the lowest point of her life for a certainty, and yet she could do little else other than kneel there with a burning throat, a traitorous pussy, and a harsh memory of all she had lost...as well as a grim prediction of what she could still have stolen away. Tanya delighted in every bit of it, and leaned in close...close enough to whisper another threat, but certainly not close enough to bring their mouths together. After all, the assassin had just gulped down mouthful after mouthful of a foul drink indeed.

“I’m going to take you home now.” Tanya whispered, her voice dark and threatening, and promising that very soon, there’d be far more punishments left to dole out. “And I’m going to rape you, Jade. I’m going to shatter you. You will scream. You may bleed. And if I’m not satisfied? Well…” Tanya shrugged, and gave a soft chuckle. “You’ll die. Painfully. Do you understand that?”

“Y...Ye-”

“Ah, ah, ah, slut.” Tanya moved a hand up, wiggling a finger back before the other woman’s eyes. “A simple nod will do. Every time I hear your voice, I just feel the urge to...I don’t know...stuff a cock in your revolting mouth.” She offered that thought with almost a joyful chirp, and the grip on Jade’s hair intensified. “But you’ll get to enjoy that soon enough. Come...let’s go.”

With a flick of Tanya’s wrist the amulet around Jade’s neck shifted once more; changing yet again to accommodate the whims of the witch that controlled it. The dark stone in the center affixed against Jade’s throat, while a long cord was pulled forward, enough to make for a leash. While Tanya stood up she held that leash firmly in her grip and casually began to walk, tugging it along behind her in an order for Jade to follow. The taste of piss in her mouth remained, and Jade wasn’t even permitted a chance to pull her outfit back over her traitorous fuckhole that had cum to Tanya’s affections. She was pulled forward mercilessly, forced to walk on her hands and knees across the harsh surface of the cliff while the two made their way towards the Edenia forest.

Tanya just smiled, keeping her pet Jade by the leash as her mind already spun at the possibilities. It was the greatest treasure she had ever been awarded; her most hated enemy there to fulfill her every sexual desire. She’d stay true to her word in letting the guards fuck Jade to their heart’s content, but only after she had her chance first. Perhaps she’d even bring Sheeva into the fun at one point, since that massive Shokan warrior had a cock worthy of stretching a whore’s ass. There were simply too many ideas rolling through Tanya’s head as she continued to lead Jade along, an excited spring in her step and a wide smile spread across her features.

Princess Kitana had indeed given her a great gift that evening, and had earned her loyalty. Tanya had survived for a great many centuries by properly predicting the shift in power and influence, and her most recent change of allegiances was already paying off. Sure, Princess Kitana wasn’t exactly what she seemed to be, but there was no reason to dwell on that.

Because to everyone else Mileena was indeed Kitana, and she was doing great things in her name.

And much like Jade herself, the kingdom would be shattered, broken, and forced to the will of the new order that was rising up. To serve or perish...to open one’s mouth and drink, or to accept the cut of steel through their throat.

Jade had made her decision, and though the warm sting of Tanya’s piss still rolled in waves against her stomach, she was alive. Betrayed, deceived, broken...but alive. Whether she would regret or relish that decision had yet to be seen, but Tanya for one couldn’t wait to find out.

End of Chapter 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough rough rough. :3
> 
> [Tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time. Let the breeding of Kitana begin. IMPREGNATE HER! (Mileena's Babality command is Down Down Back Forward HP, I think.)

The Depths of Royalty  
Chapter Five  
-By Drace Domino

In Outworld, there were many ways for one to show their dominance. In some areas of that dangerous place such displays of ownership and submission were as clearly drawn as a predator tracking down a tasty bit of prey, while in the courts and the nobility such relationships were far more subtle. Those sneaking rats would engaged in games that would last for years to show who was truly in charge of things, and sometimes things were so muddled that no clear victor would ever rise to the top. In the Outworld that Mileena was preparing; however, there was no such room for that sort of nonsense.

“Take it...and thank me for giving you this service.” Mileena hissed, practically purring against her sharp teeth as she pushed herself ahead. “Thank me for all of the gifts I’ve given you...Sheeva.”

Indeed, braced on her hands and knees within Sheeva’s own quarters was the Shokan warrior herself. One of the most dangerous combatants in Outworld and a truly massive woman by any estimation, that evening within the shameful privacy of her bedroom she was forced to submit. Her four-armed body was stripped naked with her own cock shoved against the flat of her bed, she was forced to clench her teeth and endure while the wicked woman that had earned her loyalty claimed her. Every thrust from behind shoved Mileena’s cock deeper into Sheeva’s tight and powerful ass, and even though the warrior was far more powerful than most she was forced to wince from the pain. After all, she wasn’t used to taking it up the ass so much as she was giving it, for there were few in Outworld that could dominate her.

And that was what Mileena’s visit was all about. In truth the woman posing as Princess Kitana didn’t find the four-armed beast very appealing; she was muscular and massive and wasn’t nearly as tight as the submissive slut she had waiting for her back in her own quarters. The grip that Sheeva was giving to her throbbing member was nowhere near the quality she could rut out of Princess Kitana, and yet she fucked the Shokan with every ounce of her energy and enthusiasm. She savored the sounds of Sheeva’s grunts, thirsted upon the look of wincing discomfort in the distant mirror, and craved with a bold hunger when the Shokan finally spoke. 

“T...Thank you, Mil-”

A harsh slap on the ass, loud enough to send the noise ringing through the room, was enough to silence that mistake. Sheeva knew better! She knew who the proper ruler of Outworld was...or at least, who she was pretending to be.

“Thank you, Princess Kitana.” The Shokan warrior grunted through clenched teeth, just as Mileena fucked her a little deeper down. The play of dominance was transparent at the very least, and Sheeva knew as much. She wasn’t being fucked in the ass because of any longing desire on the part of Mileena, she was being fucked to remind her that she was the servant to the other woman. That she was, despite all her power, underneath Mileena in the hierarchy of Outworld. “Princess Kitana...I am...grateful to you.”

And in that moment, Mileena did indeed look the part. She was dressed as the princess as she fucked her Shokan bitch, wearing the royal blue of her rival with merely the front piece of clothing over her lap pulled to the side. She had just come from a long day of posing as Kitana and continuing to supplant herself in the kingdom, making sure that she was gaining loyal followers by the hundreds. With every day the people were loving their precious Princess Kitana more and more, and still they were completely oblivious that behind that mask there was Mileena’s cruel face and vicious snarling teeth, or that the true Princess Kitana was somewhere naked and chained to the cold, unforgiving concrete floor.

It was thoughts of her little pet tied up back in her quarters that finally pushed Mileena to a moment of climax, and she hit her peak within the depths of the Shokan warrior’s ass. Sheeva tensed up as she was creamed with Mileena’s cock hilting inside of her, pumping load after load as she continued to show her intense superiority. When she finished she allowed her hand to travel across Sheeva’s backside, a soft chuckle rising from her throat as she finally pulled her member free.

“Your loyalty will not go unrewarded, Sheeva.” The imposter princess spoke. “You may visit my quarters tomorrow night and claim my pet for a few hours. I only ask that you make her cry...I do so enjoy hearing her sob while you fuck her.”

“Hmph.” Sheeva snorted a little, turning around on the bed and sitting flat. As she sat the cum from inside of her started to seep out, smearing into the mattress and giving her an uncomfortable shift in her seat. Though she had grunted in discomfort throughout the entire fucking her own member was still and hard; sticking straight up and clearly begging for release. “Why can’t I have her now?” She protested, and gestured down to her impressive length with one of her lower hands. “I am clearly ready for her!”

“Don’t be silly, Sheeva.” Mileena smirked, gesturing to her own member. “If she’s busy with you, how will she clean my cock?” The slow laughter that rumbled through Mileena wasn’t entirely lost on Sheeva, and even the four-armed woman found a little thrill in that knowledge. She wouldn’t be fucking Princess Kitana that night, but it was still an arousing comfort to know that she would be forced to suck upon a cock flavored with her ass. On some level, the bound and broken princess would know her lust that evening. As Mileena hopped off the bed and took a brief moment to adjust her hair and make sure her cock was properly tucked back inside she spoke up again, her voice ringing with a tiny afterthought despite the weight of her words. “Besides...I need some privacy with her tonight. It’s time, Sheeva. Princess Kitana is ready to be bred.”

\--

The real Princess Kitana hadn’t worn her outfit for months, instead always forced to be nude within the confines of her dungeon. From time to time Mileena would force her little slut into various outfits of leather but mostly the girl was only permitted to wear sweat and cum on any given day, outside of the chains that so often were wrapped about her neck, wrists, or ankles. Her life had fully become one of sexual servitude to the woman that had dominated her so thoroughly, and as the weeks had passed and the last lingering remnants of Kitana’s sanity had bled from her, she had fully accepted her fate. Accepted? Hell, she had learned to relish in it. What was once a heroic young woman that wanted the very best for the people of her kingdom was now a willing cocksleeve to her old rival, and the things she had let Mileena do to her body would’ve been almost unspeakable to the woman she was before.

And now, with concrete nestled against her knees, she cleaned the flavor of Shokan ass off of Mileena’s cock. She was sucking on the other woman’s member with a wet and sloppy embrace, making sure that she throated herself onto it and held her head down long enough that it started to make her gag. Her owner liked it when the blowjobs were wet and messy and completely depraved, and Kitana had long since stopped refusing anything her owner wanted. With lines of spit drooling from the corners of her mouth and falling on the concrete below Kitana continued to choke herself on the other woman’s cock, slurping and sucking and making a truly foul mess of herself. Mileena, seated in a makeshift throne that she had built into the dungeon, simply spread her legs a little wider and savored the sensation.

She had earned great things for herself, and every gift that she now enjoyed was one she had worked for. She wanted Kitana as her willing cocksleeve pet and she had earned it; she wanted power within Outworld and she had claimed it. With Sheeva and Tanya fully at her call with their own form of loyalty and Kitana on her knees before her, there was precious little Mileena could possibly want. One of those things...she’d set herself to task to work on that very evening. As she lowered a hand down to Kitana’s dark hair she let her fingers glide within, slowly taking control of the woman’s motions. Her engorged member pushed down to the point where it bulged Kitana’s throat, and there Mileena held it while Kitana slowly and solemnly choked on it.

“The time has come, whore.” Mileena’s cruel smile flashed towards Kitana, and the two women allowed their eyes to meet. Kitana was always her prettiest with cock stuffed in her mouth and her cheeks covered in spit, and she was particularly beautiful that evening. It was enough to reaffirm Mileena’s decision that the time was finally right, that she was prepared for the next stage of her twisted relationship with the woman she had come to replace. “The time has come...for you to be bred.”

Whatever fragment of Princess Kitana still remained inside of the fuck-husk that Mileena had created flashed with resilience, and maybe even she would have verbally resisted had her mouth not been so thoroughly stuffed with throbbing dick. Instead, she simply gave a pathetic whimper before the more submissive side of her took over, and she went right back to sucking. Her head pushed down on Mileena’s member and she allowed her throat to distend even further, sculpting around the width of that impressive shaft while she winced at its girth. She gave a few gurgling coughs as she kept right on sucking, and though she recognized the importance of Mileena’s words she knew full well it was no reason to stop. She never stopped sucking Mileena’s cock unless she was ordered to, after all.

“You’ll make for a fine broodmare, whore.” Mileena practically purred, and her other hand moved to take more of Kitana’s hair within her grasp. Soon she was holding both sides of the princess’ head and fucking into her mouth and her throat, ensuring that every inch of Shokan ass was slurped clean of her cock. She rutted her hard and deep, pushed her member in far past the point of comfort, and didn’t stop until she saw Kitana’s eyes start to water from the strain...at which point she only fucked her face harder. As Kitana gargled and gagged and spit up against MIleena’s cock the dominant villain continued with her thoughts, licking her pointed teeth hungrily as she fantasized about their near, near future. “To see how well you’ll stuff with cock even while you’re pregnant...this delights me. I can’t wait to spear you between myself and Sheeva with your worthless body already bloated from my offspring.” She beamed, at this point her hands practically slamming Kitana’s face up and down against her lap. The girl was making wet noises with every impact, her hair bouncing around her head and the rest of her body fidgeting in clear discomfort. Tears were just another wet thing to lubricate Mileena’s cock with, after all, and she didn’t mind at all when they joined the spit and the slop of the violent facefuck.

And then, just before Mileena hit her peak, she stopped. She released Kitana’s hair and even pulled the girl off of her cock, letting Kitana catch her breath and struggle to regain her composure. The princess bent down to her hands and knees as she started to cough violently and with a great deal of wet noise filling her throat; threads of spit and slop dangling from her lips as she shuddered with ache. Being throatfucked by Mileena was a daily occurrence for her but it was never something she could get used to; no matter how many times her owner did it she somehow felt like she found all new depths to pierce. And as Kitana looked up from her place, her face a mess of cock-flavored slime, Mileena simply pointed to her wet and throbbing cock.

“Sit on my cock, whore.” Mileena ordered, her brow lowered and her gaze narrow and harsh. She drew in a long and excited breath, stimulated to no end by the sight of her depraved pet. Kitana’s pretty features had always been begging for a layer of spit and violence, after all. “Sit on my cock and breed yourself with it.”

“Y...Yes...M...Mistress.”

It was the cruelest command of all. It would’ve been easy for Mileena to push Kitana to her hands and knees and force herself inside of her, just as it would’ve been easy to have Sheeva hold her down while Mileena fucked her to completion. But to order Kitana to do it herself? To command the girl to ride that throbbing wet member to an orgasm? It was asking Princess Kitana to betray herself yet again, even more than she already had. She was so far lost at that point that she didn’t even think twice as she stood up on her bare feet, taking a step forward and beginning to slide forward. She braced her knees on either side of Mileena’s lap as one hand lowered down to that cock, and she guided it towards the tip of her admittedly wet pussy. Though there were still pieces of Kitana that were disgusted by what she was about to do, the vast majority of the outside package was thrilled. Exhilarated. Even proud...proud that Mileena was choosing her to be a willing broodmare.

“My...my worthless pussy...is yours…” Kitana whispered as she eased herself down, spreading those tender lips across the tip of Mileena’s throbbing member. The two women shared a moan as Mileena’s hands swept forward, and she allowed her fingers to dig in deep against the flesh of the other woman’s back as she anchored her cock within her. Soon Kitana’s pussy was spread taut around Mileena’s cock and her lap was settled in, ensuring that she could go no deeper and that their penetration was complete. There, with her hole filled with the thick shaft of the other woman, Kitana wore a desperate blush underneath spit-soaked cheeks. She knew she had betrayed herself yet again, knew she had turned her back on her principals for the lust that was forced upon her. And just like every other impulse she felt those days that was reminiscent of the woman she used to be, she pushed it aside.

Princess Kitana was a name that meant nothing to her anymore...now she simply knew herself as the nameless, slut cocksleeve for her wicked mistress. And soon, the mother of their child.

She started to rock back and forth without Mileena’s instruction, some part of her eager for the dark progeny that would grow within her. It was a part of her that the former princess would’ve despised, but she had long since been an entirely different woman. The cocksleeve that now slid forward and started to rock back and forth in Mileena’s lap was nothing but eager to claim the other woman inside her, to milk her of her seed and to be bred with her twisted offspring. And as she began to fuck herself up and down in Mileena’s lap, Kitana started to put on a show for her owner as well. Her hands moved forward, sliding from the sides of the chair to the sculpts of her full breasts, squeezing each one and teasing her fingers across her stiffened and excited nipples. As she toyed with them it was clear it wasn’t for her own pleasure so much as the amusement of Mileena; any arousal she herself enjoyed from the sensations being completely ancillary. Her owner liked seeing her pathetic fuckpet play with her tits while she rutted herself down onto that throbbing cock, and so that was precisely what Kitana offered. Her face still a mess of spit and tears, the threads of it all started to slip down her cheeks and land across her breasts, only to smoothly be collected by her fingers and worked into the nipples. She was breathing in deep and excited gasps and her moans were collecting louder and louder as the moments passed, and all the while she stared ahead with a dead-eyed, lusty glare to the woman that had broken her...staring at her with a devotion that had been beaten into her senses at a very primal level.

And from underneath her, Mileena drank it in as if she had already ascended to the throne of Outworld. Every inch of her cock filled the familiar sleeve of Kitana’s cunt as if it had been sculpted to do so, stretching the princess just enough to make it uncomfortable for the girl while still making sure she had enough strength to fuck herself on it. When Mileena desired Kitana to grind forward quicker she drew her hands forward to grip the woman’s waist, tugging her down and setting her to a steady motion. She set the paces but mostly allowed Kitana to do all the work of making what would be their first child together; the first of what Mileena was positive would be many. A host of them...a brood. Children that she would pass the kingdom on to when she was finished with it, children that she would teach about violence and control and the wicked ways of Outworld, and when they struck their eighteenth year...children that she would order to desperately fuck their still-bound and imprisoned mother.

...but perhaps she was getting ahead of herself.

“That’s it, you worthless whore...how I lust to see you carrying my seed.” Mileena hissed, her fingers drawing forward and clawing down the front of Kitana’s flat belly. She left noticeable scratch marks in the flesh and moreover indicated where Kitana’s belly would be stretched and expanded in a few months, making the princess shudder with a forbidden desire. She started to fuck herself even harder on that massive cock at the reminder, her cheeks flushing a bright red and sweat lining her brow. She was pushed to a point of aching excitement despite the screams of agony from the sensible part of her mind; a part whose voice got smaller and smaller with every passing day. And when Mileena spoke once more, Kitana couldn’t find any will within her to resist. “Beg for my cum, you pathetic bitch.” She snorted, already feeling her muscles tighten as the precursor to a climax began. “Beg to be bred before I shoot inside of you, or I swear I’ll rip you open to ensure it never comes to pass!”

Their relationship was dangerous enough that Kitana wasn’t sure if it was an idle threat or not, but in truth it didn’t matter. She was already trying to find the words to comply with her abusive lover’s demands by the time the threat came around, and she didn’t need to be coerced. Her throat trembled as she continued to fuck, bouncing up and down and continuing to play with her slop-covered tits as she did so.

“Please! Please, Mistress!” She called out, voice quivering from ache. “Please, breed your bitch! I...I want nothing more than to be your pregnant whore! To carry your child! Use me, Mistress! Use...Use this pathetic, worthless slut for your own legacy!”

Mileena couldn’t of put it any better herself, and she smirked appropriately as her member started to throb and release. In truth, there was nothing particularly special about Kitana save for her identity. Now that Mileena had fully supplanted her the only good reason to keep her alive was as the pathetic cocksleeve she now lived as, to fuck and abuse and claim her at her own whim. She held no hidden power and a simple blue outfit fulfilled the same job as her when it was strapped across a similar body, and so the only way that Kitana earned her worth was with the fuckholes she provided to Mileena. One of those was to be used for its original intention that evening, and Mileena shuddered in a demented bliss as she began to release. Wave after wave of her thick and copious cum started to flood Kitana’s pussy; filling her up slow and steady and making the girl writhe on her cock. Kitana’s own orgasm was one of programmed abuse; she knew to cum when her mistress filled her no matter the hole, and she shook and trembled and milked Mileena’s cock for every drop she could manage. When she shuddered forward and collapsed against Mileena her hands moved to hold the other woman’s shoulders; gripping onto her as she was overtaken by the weight of her own climax. Soon the sounds filling the room were nothing more than the wet sound of Mileena’s member drilling Kitana’s pussy as cum slipped and slopped from the hole, and the whimpering noises of a pathetic bitch being properly bred.

As Kitana shuddered, overcome and breathing heavy, Mileena simply wore the same stoic smirk on her vicious features as she gazed into the distance of her room. Kitana’s pussy still squeezed her to milk free the last few drops, and Mileena was confident the job had been completed...a task fulfilled, a bitch fucked and seeded. But there was always something to be said for ensuring the job was done right.

And for the next month, the breeding of Kitana was Mileena’s most pivotal focus.

\--

It was a brutal month for Kitana, by any estimation. Her pussy was already the property of Mileena to do with whatever she desired, but once the decision to breed the bitch had been made the wicked woman was utterly relentless in claiming it. At nearly every opportunity Mileena would violate and penetrate the other woman with the expressed intent of filling her up and seeding her with a child, and every second of Kitana’s waking hours were spent wondering what it would entail. The deep and seediest part of her thrilled at the idea of being bred with Mileena’s offspring, and the tiny voice in the back of her head that was disgusted by it had taken a firm backseat. When she thought about carrying Mileena’s child she couldn’t help but become almost instantly wet, oftentimes playing with herself even when the other woman wasn’t there; off playing imposter as she took control of the kingdom. Thankfully for Kitana’s own burning desires she never had to ask for attention from Mileena; for as soon as her dominator was home she was guaranteed to be fucked and filled until she could barely handle it.

All of that while juggling her other slavish slut duties. Mileena wasn’t her only mistress; and though she was Mileena’s property first and foremost there were two other women that visited to make foul use of her. The Shokan warrior Sheeva usually earned her time with Kitana in her own flesh and loyalty, and she was always a fierce tempest of violence while she fucked her. Choking the girl, raping her ass to a point of desperate screaming, typically fucking her until consciousness slid from Kitana’s grasp...the question still remained whether or not Mileena would continue to allow the Shokan warrior the chance to treat her like that once she was carrying her child. Knowing Mileena the answer was likely a yes, under the knowledge that Kitana’s brood would be strong and fierce after surviving such a tempest of flurry while it was still growing within its mother. The only hole that Sheeva was forbidden from using was Kitana’s pussy for the obvious reasons; it would befoul the attempts to breed her and even worse, possibly end with the unfortunate conclusion of a four-armed beast emerging from Kitana’s pussy.

And nobody would breed Princess Kitana but the woman that had broken her. Nobody would breed her but Mileena.

When Mileena and Sheeva weren’t around, Kitana became the fucktoy of Tanya. The witch was an entirely different experience for Princess Kitana to be claimed by, a woman that was stoic and steady and wasn’t as prone to the violent outbursts of the others. She had a way of making Kitana feel small and worthless in her own right; though, by making the beautiful princess slurp against her pussy for hours on end, or constantly teasing her with wicked head games. For a month now Tanya had constantly teased her, promising Kitana that she was preparing a “special surprise” for her. The identity of it was a mystery to Kitana still, but the knowledge of what that surprise could be certainly made her shudder with equal parts fear and arousal.

Tanya also served as the closest thing to a doctor that Kitana was allowed to see; and each time the witch visited she made sure to check on the status of Kitana’s breeding. For the first three weeks there had been nothing noteworthy to be announced as the witch learned the princess’ body and ran tests using her own dark magic, but near the end of the fourth there was a joyful tone to the dark dungeon of Mileena’s lair. Kitana had been bred with Mileena’s cream...an unholy union between their different races, with the witch as a foul wet nurse there to assist in the delivery. Her trips became more frequent when it was realized that Kitana was bred, and after every checkup Kitana would have to “thank” Tanya for her services by going down on her for at least two hours straight.

Such was Kitana’s life now; the submissive and pregnant slave for three of the most sadistic women she had ever known. In her old life she despised all of them, and wouldn’t of shed a tear for any of their violent and brutal deaths. They were women whom; in her old opinion, Outworld would’ve been better to have lost. Now they made the cruel trinity of abusers that took advantage of her body on a daily basis, and at the center of it all was Mileena. The sadistic, viciously-fanged warrior that had bested her in battle, raped her dozens of times, and finally broke her...all for the privilege of assuming her position and breeding the husk that she once was. It was a twisted affair no matter how one looked at it, but it was a life that Kitana had fully understood to be her own.

There was no hope for Outworld anymore, and certainly no hope for her. Shao Kahn was a horrible leader that brought only suffering to his people, but even the fuck-addled Kitana knew enough to know that her adopted father’s days were numbered. Mileena was a devious and power mad fiend that would rise up and claim the throne for herself, rule as if she were Princess Kitana. And then, at the height of her power, the people would know how fortunate they were under Shao Kahn’s rule. With Mileena, Sheeva, and Tanya as the three-faced expression of law and rule in Outworld the place would become darker, more depraved, and horrendously more violent.

And yet...Kitana didn’t care. Perhaps in her most sentimental moments she’d think of that and feel a fleeting shiver of emotion, but it was never more than a whisper of who she was. She didn’t care about Outworld anymore, and she certainly didn’t care about her people. Several months down the line the princess was noticeably pregnant; a swollen pouch against her belly carrying what was certainly Mileena’s child. Tanya had already used her dark magic to identify that the child was a healthy female; and Mileena had already promised Kitana that she wouldn’t get a chance to see it after it was born. Her sole job was to grow it, birth it, and have it snatched away to be raised without what Mileena called her “the corrupting presence of a worthless whore for a mother.”

And yet...just like the plight of Outworld, Kitana found herself strangely at ease with that. When her baby would be born she would feel a flicker of sadness at having it taken away, but that would only last until she was bent over by Mileena and bred again. And again. And to continue that route until her body was no longer worth being bred by her demented mistress. She wasn’t just Mileena’s cocksleeve anymore; she was her broodmare...and that title meant more to her than the word princess ever did.

Kitana knelt there in the dark of her dungeon, petting her hands across a small swollen stomach. Naked, chained, and a shadow of the woman she used to be...she hummed a gentle melody. Soothing the demonspawn inside of her, staring down at her distended belly with fascination and adoration.

She loved the baby not for what it meant to her, but what it meant to Mileena. And for the value it gave her in the eyes of her cruel and dominating mistress.

Outworld would change, kingdoms would rise and fall, but Kitana would know none of it. She would gladly be too busy serving as the bloated, demented bitch of the new ruler of it all.

End of Chapter 5.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The breaking of Jade is a long and brutal process. See what takes place over the course of weeks as she's made into yet another submissive slut for the new rulers of Outworld...

The Depths of Royalty  
Chapter Six  
-By Drace Domino

Jade didn’t know how much time had passed, she only knew that there would be no escape. Forsaken by Kitana, captured and enslaved by Tanya, every day in Jade’s life was another chapter in a life ruined and broken under the heel of Outworld’s cruelty. It was a story she was starting to learn and adapt to, a story that she was beginning to understand. With every day that passed she broke a little deeper and her willingness to submit to Tanya grew a little more, further dragging her into a pit that she would never, ever escape from.

Her mornings started by following simple orders; waking up before her mistress and getting herself ready. Connected to the massive stonework bed of Tanya by means of an iron chain connecting the foot bedpost to a leash around her throat, every morning began naked and cold and situated on the floor. The short chain she was allowed only gave her the room to reach for her clothing; forbidden during the evening hours but required during the day, the same green assassin’s outfit she had once served Outworld in. In those early hours she would slink into her uniform once more, pulling the one-piece fabric around her shapely frame, sliding her feet into her boots, ensuring that she looked just as sleek and deadly as ever. The only difference between her old life was that she wasn’t preparing to act as an agent of death; she was preparing for another long day of abuse at the hands of the vile witch. There at the foot of the bed Jade would kneel and wait, staring ahead while Tanya’s body shifted and dozed, knowing that at any minute the other woman would arise and make her life an unending hell yet again.

She used to have fantasies about killing Tanya in those mornings. Deep, almost sexual fantasies where she broke from her bondage and pounced on the other woman’s sleeping form. Unfortunately the chain around her throat was no mere construction of iron or steel, instead carrying a wicked enchantment that ensured her loyalty. Trying to break the chain brought only unimaginable pain...but never death. She had tried.

And now...she waited. She waited until Tanya started to rise, and the witch gave a satisfied sigh as she drew herself to her feet. She slept as bare as Jade though always enjoyed the comforts of silk sheets and a warm bed, and as she rose from the bed her magic ensured that she looked simply...breathtaking. There was no hair out of place, no glimmer of sweat across her skin, merely a flawless image that was as unnatural as it was enticing. Every morning she stood from her bed and casually approached Jade, padding barefoot to where the other woman knelt for her earliest duty of the day.

The only part of Jade’s uniform that was missing was her mask, and the reason was that morning ritual. As Tanya’s hand sank into the back of Jade’s hair she gave the woman’s head a little tug, forcing her to tilt back and open her mouth for what she knew was to come. The press of Tanya’s exposed pussy, the warm stream of her release as she started to relieve herself, the tangy flavor of her yellow runoff. As the weeks had stretched on Jade had been repulsed by it less and less, her throat tightening and swallowing mouthful after mouthful while Tanya relieved herself. She kept her eyes open and gazing up at the woman she was beholden to, drinking down everything she offered without a single word of complaint. Not a drop had been spilled for nearly two weeks...for she knew the harsh punishments that came when her work was messy. When Tanya was finally finished she stepped away from Jade without a word, leaving the flavor of her piss on Jade’s lips and the burn of it against the inside of her throat.

That morning was merciful, for Tanya simply left the room after wordlessly using her pet. She went about her duties as a witch loyal to the reigning princess of Outworld, the one that Jade still “knew” to be Kitana. It was impossible to tell just how long she would be gone, and so Jade was merely left to kneel there with the warmth of Tanya’s relief in her stomach, dwelling on everything that had been done.

She would’ve cried, if she hadn’t exhausted doing so already. This long into her steady breaking the tears were simply meaningless. All she could do is think back to the past few months, and try desperately to remember the woman that she was. The woman Jade was proud to be...before she was broken into the submissive, fractured fuckslave she was now.

 

The first week.

“You love Kitana, don’t you?” Tanya had spoken those words what felt like months ago, teasing her fingers underneath Jade’s chin while she spoke them. “Or rather...you did, before she betrayed you.”

“B...Burn in hell, witch…” Jade hissed in response, her eyes flaring with venom and fire. “I’m not here for...for your amusement!” It was a statement so ludicrously false that Tanya didn’t even bother responding to it, laughing in delight as she stepped past the other woman. Jade was trapped in a set of stocks that evening; a heavy wooden bar crossing around her wrists and throat to keep her firmly in place. She was stripped down to her boots and coated with a glistening layer of oil; a wet and slippery concoction that seemed to get simply everywhere. As Tanya moved around Jade’s figure she let one hand reach down, working some of that warm, oddly enticing oil against the folds of her prisoner’s pussy.

“Little helpless Jade loves all the pretty girls, doesn’t she?” She offered in a cruel and mocking tone, a wide smile spreading over her lips. “Why, given time she might even love me. I’m pretty, after all. Wouldn’t that be a thrill?”

“I’ll...f...fuck...I’ll never...lo-nnn…” Jade couldn’t even form the words to respond, a heat building up inside of her as Tanya continued rubbing her. The oil that coated nearly every inch of her was making the heat of her desires burn hotter; drawing forth a genuine excitement from her pussy while her hated enemy fondled her. It had only been a week and she had been raped and fucked in too many ways to count, and this was the newest freshest hell for Tanya to subject her to. “S...Stop...what are you doing...to me..?”

“Why, I’m broadening your horizons, slut.” Tanya merely cooed, and let her fingers leave Jade’s pussy. As her digits slipped away she left that dark flesh raw and tender, burning for more contact from anywhere she could get it. “You’re clearly a woman that never enjoyed a good...cock.”

And with that, the doors surrounding the room opened and the men began to pile in. Jade’s eyes went wide from a rush of fear as she saw them all; easily two dozen of Outworld’s strongest guards all stripped down save for their helmets to hide their identity. Each of them were sporting already stiff erections and each one was glistening in the same oil she had been coated in; a foul concoction indeed that would drive everyone’s passions to a frenzy. As Jade realized just what was about to happen she almost immediately began to sob; a lifetime of avoidance now confronting her full spread and she was utterly powerless to stop it. Tanya circled back with a wide smile, and when she found herself in Jade’s line of vision she once more touched her cheek, fondly tilting the woman’s head back so she could match her gaze.

“If it helps, Jade…” She pondered, before giving a tiny shrug. “Pretend every one of them is me. After all, they’re fucking you on my orders.”

And with that, the men swarmed Jade and did exactly what Tanya had instructed them to do. It was an order given by the cruel witch of Outworld but their desire to fulfill it was purely primal; each man there eager to get a piece of the slender assassin that had so often occupied their fantasies. Jade wasn’t even afforded a sobbing scream as the men descended, one of them shoving his cock into her throat from the very first beat. Before Jade’s vision went completely blurred she could see Tanya drifting into the background, standing with dominance and confidence as she watched it all unfold. Two dozen men, and one slender assassin stuck in the stocks...it would be a long, enjoyable show indeed.

It would be hard for Jade to detail the most horrific moment of the experience, but overlapping it all was the atrocious fact that her body had enjoyed it. Drugged with a tonic of pleasure by her new mistress, when the first few guards stepped up to slide their cocks into her pussy she gripped them in a warm hold and invited them eagerly into her fuckhole. The men that claimed her throat received an equally warm response, and while Jade herself despised what she was doing she didn’t have much control of her body. Caught in the stocks and ensnared by the oil, she was little more than a wet, eager fuckthing for them all to use. When there wasn’t a cock lodged in her mouth she was openly sobbing for what was being done to her, and when there wasn’t a cock shoved in her pussy it was because someone found her ass more tempting.

One by one the men all moved up to fuck her, and the larger and more powerful ones didn’t hesitate to push themselves back into the line to take two turns before their friends even got one. When they came they did so without any consideration of Jade’s wellbeing, filling her pussy or flooding her throat until her belly felt filled and heavy from both ends. The terror of her first few men was soon replaced by the heat and warmth that she could no longer hold at bay, and while she cried with tear streaks rolling down her cheeks she was cumming just as eagerly as she was gulping down mouthful after mouthful of cream. Her pussy and lips drooled their sticky white in thick lines that pooled on the concrete floor below, and it didn’t take long before her knees started to give. She was being fucked into fragility right there in front of Tanya’s gaze, and for her part the witch absolutely relished in it. With a wide smile she studied the steady breaking of her pet, delighting in it all. She would’ve enjoyed watching any common peasant girl raped and claimed by two dozen of Outworld’s finest, but to have it happen to Jade just a few feet before her face?

Mileena had earned her loyalty like no one else ever had.

The men continued, fucking and filling the trapped bitch one after the other, and when the stocks were no longer needed they pulled her free and took advantage of that extra space. Soon she was filled in three holes at once, or even two cocks shoved into the same tight wet cunt, and they made sport of seeing who could make her moan the loudest, scream the hardest, or cry the most violently. Underneath Tanya’s gaze they were permitted to slap her, choke her, fuck her until she sobbed, and the only thing that was a punishable offense was going easy on her. So long as those guards did everything they could to extract their demented passions from Jade’s body, they were doing their duty for Outworld.

After what felt like hours it was over, and Jade laid there as a twitching mess. The oil had long since worn off but by then her body had learned the motions, learned how to cum on a proper man’s cock and learned how good it felt to be filled. After the men all left and only the two of them remained Tanya stood near Jade’s head, watching while her pet licked at the concrete to clean up the cum she had let fall away.

“A good start, whore.” Tanya had whispered that evening, before reaching down to pull Jade away from the mess she had made. “But there is still much to do.”

 

The third week.

For weeks she had undergone cock training, learning how to get fucked in all of her holes. She had been claimed dozens if not hundreds of times in those days, and a combination of Tanya’s secret oil and good old fashioned mental abuse had made the slut begin to accept it. Her orientation, her very nature had been forcibly altered in just a few short weeks, and she was already beginning to perfectly shatter underneath Tanya’s rule. Sure, from time to time she put up a fight and she had a tendency to glare hatefully from her place chained to the bed, but things were already in motion. What Jade needed to learn now, quite simply, was humility.

Thankfully, Tanya was a willing teacher.

In the case of the raped and replaced Princess Kitana, Mileena was forced to carry through with a subterfuge. The people would riot if they knew their beloved Princess Kitana had been chained up and forced into sexual service, and so Mileena had to convince them every day that she was alive and well and ruling them with kindness and decency. Jade was a woman of nowhere near the importance that Kitana was, and as such that allowed Tanya with certain...liberties.

“Walk her through the town.” She had ordered one of her soldiers, slipping the handle of a leash into his hand. “Anyone that wants her...may have her. I will be watching.”

Simple orders that had led to one of Jade’s most shattering and sobbing moments. She cried tears that she didn’t know she could still muster as she was walked through one of the major cities, taken up the main street late at night while stripped completely bare. Written across her back and her belly in a thick black ink were the words “Slut Betrayer” and “Worthless Whore,” and on the insides of her thighs were written “Free for Any” and “Fuck the Traitor.” Branded as not only a worthless piece of fuckmeat but a traitor as well, she had been told it was Kitana’s direct order that she been marched through the city square. Another order from a woman she once respected. Another order from a woman she once loved.

She cried as she was led through the city, forced to walk on her bare hands and knees across the harsh stone of its roads. When the guard leading her by the leash found a proper spot; a dirty barrel at the edge of an alley, he made the call for any men or women in the area to come up and make use of the punished whore of the kingdom. And when they lined up to use her, Jade had no choice but to obey.

The past few weeks of cock training made it easy for her to wrap her mouth around a peasant’s member, though the shame lining her features was still evident with every sob. As a horde of horny men and even a few women surrounded her, Jade was forced to suck down a particularly thick cock while they all spoke in disdainful terms. She knew the truth would be worthless upon their eyes and so she simply remained silent; keeping the use of her tongue for her slutty duties rather than waste it on arguing.

“Glad you’re good for something, bitch.” One of the peasants grunted after he filled her mouth with cum. When she gulped it down he gave a dominant laugh, and crossed his hand across her cheek with a sudden, rough slap. “I hope that’s all Princess Kitana feeds you!”

Wordless, with the cum of that despicable peasant sitting warm in her belly, Jade could only whimper and nod. Her naked body was taken by man after man as she was presented there by the guard, never straying further than the distance of her leash and twisted and contorted to meet their pleasures. The angry patriots of Outworld fucked her in her mouth, pussy, and ass with great excitement and desire, and even the women that stepped up ordered her to go down on them with deep and probing flicks of her tongue. None of them treated her with anything resembling respect. There were slaps that left her cheeks red and sore, instances where they would spit in her face to show their hatred, and nobody thought twice about cumming in what was Outworld’s new punished cumdump.

And Jade, already breaking less than one month in to Tanya’s control, took it all. She cried and she whimpered, but she still sucked and swallowed. Thoughts of her new mistress spiralled into her mind while she worked, burying her face against the laps of strangers as she let them into her ass and her mouth. In the evening she would be required to service Tanya just as she was every night, no matter how fucked and exhausted she was. She would lick the abusive woman’s pussy, be violated by Tanya’s toys and fingers, and if Tanya so desired it drink from the other woman’s slit again. Her life was nothing but service on her knees, whether it was sucking on the cocks of random peasants or at the heels of the woman that was breaking her. Her elegant body; so dark and dangerous and alluring, was little more than a toy barely capable of making her own decisions.

The humility training was doing its job, for every day that Jade was walked through the city streets and shown for the whore she was a little piece of her faded. Sometimes she was taken through the city during special events, once during a public address from Princess Kitana, and the woman that had betrayed Jade didn’t even acknowledge the gangbanged whore in the middle of the town square. For hours every day she felt the sting of stonework roads on her knees, was flooded with the cum of peasants and vagrants and soldiers, and reminded that in the new order of Princess Kitana that she was less than human.

Humility began to settle in, and those thoughts of hurting her mistress in the middle of the night faded away.

 

The fifth week.

Humble and broken, it was finally time for the slut to learn how to handle the largest of cocks. Size training was Tanya’s wicked agenda after the one month point, and she wasn’t particularly picky where she managed to find big cocks for Jade to wrap her filthy pussy around. It was always easy to bring in Sheeva to fuck the girl, to handle the Shokan warrior hold her by all four limbs and rut her powerful, massive member into her. Inviting Sheeva over was always a fine final option, but it usually came at the end of days where Jade worked much longer hours.

Longer hours...in the royal stables.

“Deeper, slut, deeper!” Tanya hissed from behind Jade, tightening her hand around the woman’s leash. “I want to see that cock pushing against your throat!” Jade, in all submission and weakness, pushed herself forward to take the horse’s length all the deeper. The taste of horse cock brought the tears back to her face that she thought were long since faded, its thick member stretching her mouth to a point she didn’t know she could reach. She wasn’t allowed up for air thanks to Tanya’s nearby presence, and all she could do is squeeze forward deeper and deeper, letting that massive member slip further into her throat.

The bulge of flesh, the tightening of her muscles, Jade was helpless to ignore the pain and the humiliation in the moment. The first few weeks she had learned how to suck, and in the weeks after she had learned to let go of her pride and accept her role as a worthless slut. Now? Now she struggled handling the enormous cock of a powerful beast four times her weight. Her throat was distended from the sculpt of that massive equine cock, and Tanya reached a hand around to let her fingers slither up and down against it. Through Jade’s throat she fondled that horse’s member and finally gave a nod of approval, rewarding Jade with a few sharp slaps against the bulge before she spoke up once more.

“Princess Kitana wants you to service all of the royal steeds, whore! This is a great honor! It’s the only thing that may ever win you her favor yet again.” That seed of hope was an unnecessary light in the darkness; Jade would’ve kept sucking horse cock after horse cock no matter what she had been told. Still, while her knees rested in the hay that thought flickered into the darker parts of her mind, giving her some distant hope that maybe Kitana would forgive her. After all, she had been the one that betrayed the princess...right? She couldn’t quite remember anymore, her life before her training was hazy and cloudy without any clear lines.

She had even begun to forget about her hatred of Tanya, and instead gazed at her more as the guiding hand that gave her lessons, gave her punishment, and most importantly...gave her cock. Cock like the horse’s member that pushed even deeper into her throat, cock like the one that was surging and throbbing in the throes of an orgasm. Jade groaned as she felt horse cum burst out her nose while the rest began flooding her throat and her belly, and she found herself unable to pull the massive member out of her lips. A bit of Tanya’s magic ensured that member stayed put, that it continued to pierce Jade’s mouth until it was fully complete.

By the time the horse was done Jade was left groaning on the floor, spitting up the excess cum she couldn’t handle and shown as nothing more than a sweaty, ruined mess. With the cream of an equine glazing down the front of her face from her nostrils and seeping from the corners of her lips, she looked up at Tanya with a desperate, weary look in her eyes. She was still crying, just as her nose was still running with the cream of one of the royal guard’s steeds.

“One down, slut.” Tanya simply observed, and gestured down a long line of stables that stretched for nearly a dozen horses. “But so many more to go before Princess Kitana is pleased with you.”

Jade simply gave a tiny groan, not unlike that of the horse when it hit its peak. She was, like all of those steeds in a line, merely an animal for the use of the royal family.

 

The eighth week.

“Please...no...please don’t...please don’t do this to me…!” It wasn’t Jade’s voice that cried out for help that evening, but the tone of a sweet young peasant girl that had been plucked from the street on the day of her eighteenth birthday. She had been brought to Tanya’s bedchambers by her own personal guard, and now stripped bare and left exposed she was to be properly claimed. Tanya wasn’t the one to do the harshest of work; however, not when her prized pet had already been trained so very, very well.

“You...slut...are...worthless…” Jade’s voice sounded programmed, a tone that had been forced into her by nearly sixty days of steady abuse. As she spoke she crawled onto the bed in her full ninja outfit, complete with a massive black strap-on locked around her waist. It was a cock that was quite simply too big for such a pretty young thing on the bed, but before the girl could whine about it Jade’s hand crossed her face in a sudden slap. “No tears in Mistress Tanya’s bedroom!” Words that were spoken with greater passion, since they came from a place of well-learned lessons by Jade herself.

Tanya merely watched with her arms folded underneath her ample bust as Jade descended, pushing the peasant girl to the bed and forcibly spreading her legs. When the girl resisted Jade struck her, and when the girl spit into Jade’s face the assassin punished her by locking her fingers around her throat and squeezing until the girl gave a sob. When she forced herself inside she did it without mercy or hesitation, claiming her virginity and stripping her of any last lingering hopes of being able to escape. There, with the sobbing girl laying flat on her back with her legs held high, Jade proceeded to commit the same atrocious sin that Tanya had done to her.

She would please her mistress. She would show Mistress Tanya that she could indeed be her harsher hand, that she could carry out punishments just as well as receive them. The slender, dark-skinned woman pressed down hard and drilled her strap-on into the girl’s pussy, making her howl and sob as she was pierced far, far deeper than she was prepared for. When the girl cried too much Jade merely locked her hands around her throat, choking her once more until the air left her lungs and she was left quietly whimpering.

It was a violent claiming, as rough and brutal as any in Outworld was, and while Tanya watched with a wide smile she couldn’t help but stretch one hand forward. Her fingers teased down the back of Jade’s hair, caressing her fondly for a moment before she spoke words Jade had ached to hear.

“Princess Kitana would be pleased.” She offered simply, studying the peasant girl’s tears just as she watched Jade’s own violent motions. “Princess Kitana...would be proud.”

Jade, emboldened by those words, only made life more horrific for her prey. She flipped the girl over and pulled her fake cock from her pussy, only to line it up hard against the tender pucker of her ass. There she pushed forward with a violent shove of domination, plunging into the girl’s rear as deep as she could manage while her shriek filled the air around them. The girl wept, Jade hissed in her own darker desires, and Tanya merely gave a delightful laugh as she witnessed it all come full circle. Oh, how Jade had cried when her ass was first claimed...it was a true delight now to see her on the other end.

While the girl clawed at the sheets and pressed her face into the mattress to hide her tears, Jade continued her ruthless motions with all the strength and energy her training afforded her. As an assassin of the court and a woman that had undergone two months of intensive sexual training, she could’ve raped a dozen such girls before finally exhausting herself. And thankfully...Tanya happened to have that many waiting in the wings. Closeted away, bound and gagged and terrified, each one awaiting their turn for Jade’s training.

Their own sobs could be heard from the closet, no doubt encouraged by the shrieking and screaming of their friend, and the noise they made only pushed Jade further in. She fucked the young woman raw and to the very core, going harder and harder and driving that powerful cock into her very depths. When she was finished with the girl it was a full twenty minutes after the peasant had passed out, and Jade simply kicked her raped and fuck-addled prey out of the bed with a simple shove. Then she turned to face her nearby mistress, bowing before her and resting there on her knees.

“Mistress.” She spoke, voice only slightly muffled by her mask. “Mistress...may I have another whore?”

“...I suppose.” Tanya mused a bit, and licked her tongue slowly across her lips. She let the question hang between them for a few more moments, and finally she gazed from the closet back to Jade, a soft chuckle rising from her throat. “But first, lower your mask.”

Without question or complaint, Jade did as ordered. Her head tilted back and her lips parted, and sure enough she felt the press of her beloved mistress’ pussy on her mouth once more. While Tanya used her personal facility for her own yellow relief the evil witch gave another hearty chuckle, delighted at just how far her pet had come after two short months. Eager to rape a dozen young women before tilting her head back ready to drink her mistress’ piss, happy to suck as many horse cocks as she was offered, even content to be fucked by any strange man on the street...Jade had come a long, long way from the proud warrior she once was. She was broken now, twisted into an image that Tanya desired, sculpted into the perfect demented fuckslave that she always wanted.

“Princess Kitana” certainly would be proud indeed, though not the real one.

The real one...might yet find herself on Tanya’s bed, with the approval of Mileena of course. What a delight it would be to reunite such old, old friends.

What a delight it would be to watch Jade violently rape the woman she once loved.

End of Chapter 6.

**Author's Note:**

> Rough stuff! More to come!
> 
> [Check me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
